A Lovely Flower can Change a Villain
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: It has been 4 years since New York was terrorized by Loki. Now Loki has escape Asgard and starts planning his revenge when he spots a girl by the name of Rain. Loki falls in love with her and saves her. But when the Avengers find out about Loki's lover they decide to see her but does this Rain have a secret? And what happens when a new villain of Asgard threaten Earth and Rain?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Girl

Loki's POV

It was a dark night. I had just escape from Asgard, and stolen a lighting sword and a bow and with some elemental arrows. I was walking in this place they call Central Park.

"What should I do for revenge", I thought. "To get back at them. The Avenger they call themselves."

I looked up at the full moon. The light it shined was magnificent than it ever was. Why oh why doesn't the moon shine like this in Asgard?

As I was planning I saw a man and women walking together peacefully. The man was tall like me with blonde hair like Thor's hair with green eyes. The women was two inches smaller than the man and had brown curly hair with blue eyes.

I rolled my eyes. I don't understand why Thor love this Earth. The people here aren't the same like the people in Asgard. They kill themselves and fight like animals. I just don't understand their ways.

As I walk out of the Central Park I saw a girl walking quickly. She had long straight black hair, her skin was white, and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a blue dress that had no straps and had a white ribbon on the waist. She was wearing flat white shoes.

I stared at her with affection. She was the most beautiful girl I've seen. She didn't look like the girls from Asgard, she look like a gentle flower. As I stared at her, she had a scared look on her face.

Behind her was a man with wearing all black clothing. The man tried to catch up with her. He grab her by her long black hair and dragged her to a dark area. I quickly followed them into the area. I saw the man push the girl to the floor.

"Your cute baby",the man said picking up the girl from her hair.  
I grabbed his shaggy black hair.

"Release her now or you will see what happen to you", I threaten. The male dropped the girl to the ground and punched me. I fell to the ground. The male got up and went to the girl. I got up and pull him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"Now leave and I won't hurt you", I yelled as I pointed the sword at him. The man got up and ran away. I turned to see the girl in a corner scared. I put my sword away.

"It's alright miss he's gone", I said giving my hand to help her up. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up from the floor. As she got up, she tripped but she fell on my chest. Ours eyes met each other.

"Thank you", the girl said softly.

"The pleasure is all mine", I said. She smiled and got off of my chest.

"I have to go now", the girl said. I didn't want her to go.

"How about I take you home?", I asked. She looked confused.

"No you don't have to did that", she said. "My place isn't far from here".

"A lovely lady like you shouldn't be out alone at this time of day", I said. "I'm not asking I'm insisting." The girl sighed and looked at me with a smile.

"Alright, come on", the girl said. We both got out of the dark area.

"So what is your name miss?", I asked. She giggled softly.

"Rain", she said. "Rain Tail".

"Rain, what a lovely name", I said. "My name is Loki". Rain smile and stopped.

"You know who I am right?", I asked.

"Yes I do", Rain said with a smile.

"Then why are you not afraid of me?", I asked confused.

"Why would I be scared of the man who saved my life?", Rain asked. "I mean who would be? You saved my life! Sure you terrorized New York 4 years ago but you can change."

I'm in shock. No one believes that I can change, but she does. She thinks that I have a chance.

"Well we're here", Rain said. "This is my place".

The place we stopped was a tall building with many windows. I started to feel sad. I didn't want her to leave me yet.

"Well I guess this will be the last time we see each other", I said. Rain had the same sad look I had.

"How about you come and wait for me here?", Rain said. I smiled.

"It would be an honor to come", I said. Rain smiled and said good bye and left.

I ran back into the Central Park. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**So this is my first Avengers story! Review. I don't own anything! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Small Date

Rain's POV

My eyes fluttered open as the damn alarm clock went off. I moaned and check the time. 8:30 am was the time. I moaned and got off the bed. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and my long black hair.

Last night was a night I never imagine would happen to me. I was pulled into an alley by a jackass and I was saved by the guy who terrorized New York. I was suppose to met him  
today in front of my apartment building. What was his name again? Ohh Loki was his name!

My Siberian Husky, Wolf came and barked at me. I turned to him.

"What is it boy?", I asked. Wolf barked and moved his head on to my hand. I smiled and scratched his head. I got dressed and put on a black tan top that had a white rose and black skinny jeans. I put on my long black boots. I put on some sexy red lipstick, and black eyeliner.

I walked on of my bathroom and went to my jewelry box the my mother gave me when I was 12 before she left me in a froster home.I put on my silver hoops earrings and my diamond necklace.

I went to my living room and saw Wolf and my female husky Sheila on my white couch. I giggled and made myself a cup of coffee with milk and a lot of sugar. I turned on the TV and put on "Men in Black" meanwhile I had my coffee.

My phone rang all of a sudden. I pick it up. It was my best friend Lilly.

"Hey Lilly", I said picking up the phone.

"Hey Rain what are you doing up this morning?", Lilly asked.

"Making plans for me to do something today".

"Ohh so how are you and John doing?"

"I dumped that asshole last night".

John now my ex was a jerk and a horrible boyfriend. He was 6,0 inches tall, British, with blonde curly hair and green eyes.

"What did he do, cheat?", Lilly asked.

"No, I don't want to talk about it,", I said sadly.

"Whatever, look I have to go, I just got to my job".

"Bye", I said and hung up the phone. I finished my coffee and grabbed my white purse. I walked out of my apartment, locked my door and went down stairs. I walked out of my apartment building.

Outside he was there. Loki was there waiting for me. In the same outfit he had worn yesterday. He still had the sword, and the bow with the bag of arrows behind him. He had a smile on his face. His smile was cute.

"Hello again Rain", Loki said. I giggled softly and walked up to him.

"Why are you laughing?", Loki asked confused. "Did I do something funny?"

"No, no", I said. "I just think that people will say something about your clothing and weapons. Can't you change your clothing and hid your weapons?"

Loki suddenly changed into a black suit, white shirt and a black tie. The weapons were all gone but I don't know we're they went. He looked amazing and handsome.

"Is this better?", Loki asked. I snapped out of admiring him.

"Yes it's perfect", I said.

"Now shall we go to some place?", Loki said.

"Let's walk to the zoo that's in Central Park", I said.

"Anything that please you", Loki said. "So we are going to walk or take a horse?"

"We don't ride horses here anymore but we shall walk", I said. Loki nodded and we walked across the street and into the park. We enter the park and walked towards the zoo.

"So what is this place you call 'zoo'?", Loki asked. I giggled.

"It's a place for people to come and see animals that come from different places of this world", I explained.

"Ohh I understand so what animals will we see?", Loki asked.

"You'll see", I said. We got to the zoo and I paid for the tickets for Loki and I. We enter the zoo and went to the were they have the snow leopards.

The snow leopards was up and jumping around in their pen. I always see them like this. They both always come to the glass when I come. They came up to the glass.

"What is this amazing white animal?", Loki asked.

"It's called a snow leopard", I said.

"This is an extraordinary creature", Loki said.

"You don't have these where you live?", I asked.

"No but I wish we did", Loki said. I grabbed his arm.

"I'm going to show you something", I said. I dragged him out of the snow leopard area. We went through a door that said "Zookeepers only". I've been here a couple times and never got caught.

We got to were the snow leopards sleep and eat.

"Why are we here?", Loki asked.

"You'll see", I said. I loudly whistle and 10 seconds later the two snow leopards came. I put my hand out for them to lick it. Loki had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry I've never got hurt before", I said. "Why don't you put your hand out to pet them?"

"I rather not", Loki said. I scratched the male snow leopard by the ears.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?", a male voice said. I turned around and saw a zookeeper standing at the door.

"Ohh we got lost and we though this is the habitat ", I lied.

"Well it's not so get out", the zookeeper said. I rolled my eyes and Loki and I left. We went to the polar bear habitat.

"Now what is this creature?", Loki asked.

"A polar bear", I said. "What animals do you see?"

"Some creature unlike these", Loki said. I giggled and looked at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Come on I have to get home", I said. We left the zoo and took a walk in the park for awhile.

"So why did you attack New York?", I asked.

"Revenge on my brother Thor", Loki said. "He was my father's favorite until I found out I was adopted". He looked down and I had a sad look on my face.

"My mother left me when I was 12 years olds, I didn't know my father so I was given to another family", I confess. "I never really belonged".  
Loki had the same look I had and hugged me.

"It's hard to know the truth", Loki said. "At least you didn't do what I did". I laughed and smiled.

We walked out of the park and went to my apartment building.

"I had a great time with you", I said.

"I'm glad you did", Loki said. By the look of his face, he didn't want today to end.

"Do you have a place to stay?", I asked.

"I escaped from Asgard and I might get hunted down for it", Loki said.

"How about you stay with me?",  
I said. "As long as you like".

"You don't have a problem with that?", Loki said.

"No I don't", I said. "Come on". We both went up the stair to the second floor which was where my place was.

"How can you stand walking up these long stairs?", Loki asked breathless.

"I'm use to it", I said. We opened the door to my place and my two dogs were waging their tails.

"Hey guys how've you been?", I asked. My two dogs came and licked my legs. Loki had a cute smile on his face.

"These are my two dogs , Wolf and Sheila", I said.

"You must have tamed them", Loki said. I knew he meant trained than tamed.

"Yeah ...I guess", I said. "Come I'm going to show you your room". I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the guest room. Wolf and Sheila were sniffing him and he looked afraid a little. I giggled.

"So this is your room", I said opening the door. The room had a queen size bed with black sheets, brown nightstand and chest, and a tall lamp.

"Well I'm pleased to stay here", Loki said.

"Well good night", I said. "Wolf, Sheila come". I headed for my room when Loki grabbed my arm. Wolf growled.

"What shall we do tomorrow?", Loki asked desperately.

"Wolf stop", I commanded to Wolf. Wolf stopped growling and went the direction Sheila went.

"Sorry about that but I have to think about it", I said.

"Alright I shall wait", Loki said. I nodded and went to my room. I took a bath, got into my PJ's and went to sleep. Best day ever!

**REVIEW REVIEW! It's my first one! The Avengers will come soon, I promise. I don't own anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Walk

Rain's POV

I woke up at 9:00 am. I moaned and got up from my bed. Wolf and Sheila were sleeping on the bed. I giggled. I heard my TV on. I walked out of my room to find Loki hitting the TV. He wasn't wearing the suit he wore yesterday and he was wearing the weapons either. He was wearing this gold armor kind of jacket, with a black armor kind of shirt, same style pants, a green cape and black boots.

" What the fuck are you doing?", I asked. Loki look up at me worried.

" I was going to wait till you woke up and I sat on your soft throne when this magic box turned on", Loki explained. "I've been trying to turn it off". I laughed and found the remote on the couch. I turned off the TV.

"Okay let's get thing straight here", I said. "My soft throne is called a couch and the magic box is called a TV".

"Ohh I understand now", Loki said. "You mortals name things so unusal names". I giggled, because he was right.

"Yeah we do but I can control it", I said. Loki smiled. Man how much I loved his smiles.

"So what shall we do today?", Loki asked with a smile.

"A walk with the dogs", I said. "We're talking the dogs too."

"Well that will be fun",Loki said. "When shall we be leaving".

"In a little while", I said. "I have to drink some coffee and get dress."  
Loki looked confused.

"What is coffee?", Loki asked. I giggled softly and went to the kitchen to start making my coffee.

"Coffee is a drink that keeps you awake and can make you smart", I explain.

"So your awake because of this coffee drink?", Loki asked.

"No, coffee only helps if you getting tried throughout the day, the coffee you had in the morning keeps you awake", I explain.

"Ohh I understand", Loki said. I smiled and got my coffee. I sat on my couch. I looked up at Loki.

"You can sit", I said. Loki smiled and sat down.

"This throne you call couch is really soft", Loki said.

"I know, that's why I picked this couch", I said. Wolf and Sheila came out of my room with their tails wagging. I tapped my hand on my lap for them to come. Both husky came to Loki and I.

"How did you sleep my cuties?", I asked stroking Sheila on her head. Wolf barked. Loki gave me a confused look.

"You talk to your animals", Loki said.

"Yeah I do but most people don't", I said. "I believe they understand me".  
Wolf licked Loki's hand. I giggled.

"He wants you to scratch him", I said. I grabbed Loki's hand and placed it on Wolf's head.

"Just move it up and down", I said. Loki moved his hand up and down. Wolf's tail wagged. Loki smiled.

"Does that means he likes it?", Loki asked. I nodded and placed my hand on Loki's hand. He looked up at me. I looked up at him. Our eyes met.

"Your eyes are amazing", I said. Did I just say that?

"Your eyes are as blue as the sky you have here", Loki said.

"Thanks", I said. I stood up and went to my room.

I went to my closet and open the door to it. I picked out my a tan top that was black and had the phases of the it and I put on some white jeans shorts the reached up to my knees. I put on my black high tops converses. I put on some eyeliner and the same red sexy lipstick. I walked out of my room and saw Loki still stroking Wolf.

"Ready?", Loki asked.

"Yes, just let me put on their leashes and we'll go", I said. I grabbed the leashes of the dogs that was on a hook beside my door.

"Wolf, Sheila come", I called. Wolf and Sheila ran to me and sat down when they got to me. I grabbed a pink leash and clip it on Sheila's collar. I looked at Loki and then at Wolf.

"You wanna to learn how to put on a leash to a dog?", I asked.

"You don't mind?", Loki asked.

"No, plus Wolf seems to like you", I said. Loki came and kneeled down next's to me. I had Wolf's blue leash in my hand.

"Here, this your suppose to clip this to the metal part of the collar", I explained as I gave the leash to Loki. Loki clipped the leash onto Wolf's collar.

"There you got it", I cheerfully said. I smile. Loki stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I landed on his chest and looked up at him.

"Umm thanks", I said.

"It's my pleasure", Loki said. I got off of his chest and grabbed Sheila's leash and open the door. Loki and Wolf walked out and headed down stairs. I let Sheila out and locked my door. I went down stairs and outside to see Loki and Wolf waiting for me.

"Shall we go?", Loki asked. I nodded and both huskies started to walk side by side to each other.

"So tell me about Asgard?", I asked.

"It's peaceful unlike this Earth", Loki said.

"I know I hate the fact that humans fight", I said.

"I never understood why your kind is like animals", Loki said. "But your different."

"What do you mean by different?", I asked curiously.

"You don't like the fighting, you don't fight at all", Loki said. "Your a gentle flower. A lovely flower".

"I don't fight because I don't like it", I said.

"That's what makes you a lovely flower", Loki said.

"No ones ever called me a lovely flower", I said.

"Then I'm honored to be the first", Loki said. "Now it's my turn to ask you something".

"Ask away", I said.

"What were you doing walking all alone the night I met you?", Loki asked.

"I was coming from my friend Jennifer and her husband Mike's house", I said. "They were having a party. I left early because my ex boyfriend showed up."

"What wrong with your ex lover?", Loki asked.

"He did somethings wrong, terribly wrong", I said. "I just don't want to talk about it". Loki had a worried look.

"You don't have to say anymore",  
Loki said. "But what he did wrong, he deserved to lose you. I would never do anything to hurt you." I smiled.

"No ones ever said anything like that before", I said. "Your better than my ex lover". Loki had a smile on his face. We started heading home after 5 miles.

"How do you feel when your around me?", Loki asked.

"I feel safe and protected", I answered. I really never said this to anyone. Every guy I have ever dated, never have I felt safe. With Loki I feel safe. I felt that it was faith that brought us together.

"How long have you felt this?", Loki asked.

"Since we met", I asked. Loki's face changed to a sad look.

"Rain I've wanted to tell you something", Loki said. "I..." Loki was suddenly cut off by the sound of thunder. It started to rain. The clouds were darker than ever. Loki grabbed my arm and we ran to my apartment building which was like 2 minutes away. We went inside and up stairs to my place.

"Wow that was lucky", I said. I looked at Wolf and Sheila who were wet and shook to dry themselves. Loki had a scared look in his face.

"What's wrong?", I asked worried.

"I just don't like what is coming", Loki said. Outside my window I saw lighting coming out.

"It's just a thunderstorm, it will go away", I said.

"That's not what is coming", Loki said.

"Then what is?", I asked. Loki didn't answer and I didn't bother asking him again. But all I know is that he was scared of it. And whatever it was, I wasn't going to let it hurt Loki.

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Help me find Loki

Thor's POV

I was flying to the huge air ship I was in 4 years ago. My brother Loki had escape Asgard with some weapons. I know he came here because he would want revenge. I saw the air ship and landed. On the top of it. I saw a door at the end and went in it.

I went down some stairs and looked for the man in the eye patch who calls himself Nick Fury. I found him where he makes the air ship move. He turned to see me.

"Hello Thor what brings you to Earth?", Nick asked.

"Loki has escaped Asgard", I said. "I believe he has landed on Earth." Nick looked down.

"Where is Marie ?", Nick called out.

"Right here Fury", a voice said. I turned to see Marie behind us.

"Oh hey Thor", Marie said. "What do you need Fury?"

"Call the rest of the Avengers and go get Steve from the training room", Fury said. Fury looked up at me.

"Don't worry they will be here in 30 minutes", Fury said. Fury was right they did get here in that long. Tony Stark was in his Iron Suit.

"Fury you better have a good reason I had to leave from making a new suit", Tony said.

"Loki has escaped", Fury said. Everyone gasped.

"Is that a good reason?", Steve asked. Tony nodded and laughed.

"So how did Loki escape?", Bruce Bander asked worriedly.

"He broke his prison cell, snuck into a weapon room, stole a lighting sword and a bow and element arrows and finally came to Earth", I said.

"Loki knows we will find him", Clint said. "And when we do, I'm the first to beat the hell out of him".

"He knows but he is planning his revenge right now", I said.

"We are already tracking him down",  
Nick said. "We have hacked into every camera so we can get a good look at him, and who ever he's with."

"Then we will spread across New York to find him", Natasha said.

"Fine but I make the teams", Tony said. "Captain and Clint will take the north side of New York, Thor and Natasha will take the west side and I will take the south and east sides of New York."

"What about me?", Bruce asked.

"You will stay here, we don't want you to be hulk and rampage through New York", Tony said.

We all went on this small air ship that took us down to Stark Tower. I grabbed Natasha and flew her down to the ground.

"So where shall we start first?", I asked.

"Central Park in the upper west side", Natasha said. I grabbed her and we flew to the Central Park.

Loki was going to get his punishment and he was coming back to Asgard. If he had hurt a mortal his punishment  
would be worst than what it is now.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If I spelled something wrong, review so I can know. Sorry it is short! I don't own anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hearing about John

Loki's POV

My eyes opened to met a pair of yellow eyes. It was just Rain's dog Wolf staring at me.

"What do you want Wolf?", I asked. Wolf bit down on the blanket I had on and pulled it off. I pulling it back on me but this dog was stronger.

"What is it Wolf, I'm trying to sleep?", I said. Wolf bit on the pants and pulled. He was dragging me to the door.

As I got to the door, I could hear the screaming of a girl. Rain! I opened the door and ran to Rain's room. I open the door and found Rain thrashing in the bed screaming.

"No, No John stop", Rain cried. I ran to her side and slightly shook her side.

"Rain", I called her. Her eyes open and she flinched a little.

"You had a nightmare, my dear", I said. Rain lifted herself up and turn on a light.

"What time is it?", Rain asked. She looked at this box that said "4:30 am".

"Holy Shit I'm so sorry Loki", Rain said.

"It's alright, I just wanted to check if you were alright", I said. "I'll go to my room now." Rain grabbed my arm.

"No please stay with me", she begged. "I feel safe when I'm with you." I smiled and push her hair behind her ear.

"Alright I'll stay", I said. Rain smiled and her cheeks turned red. I got in the bed with her and laid right next's to her.

"Thank you", Rain said turning her head to look at me.

"Your welcome", I said. Rain laid down and turned off the light. I put my arms around her body. She flinched a little.

"I'm sorry", I said. "I didn't mean to do that". Rain grabbed my arm and placed it around her waist.

"No it's fine, I like it when you do that", Rain said. "Your body is warm. Maybe its because you have no shirt on." I smile and put my head on the fluffy pillow and slept.

_DREAM_

_I was in a meadow with Rain in my arms. She was wearing a long white dress with no straps. Her hair was flowing in the wind. She had a smile on her face._

_"So Loki what do you think?", Rain asked in a cheerfully way._

_"Your beautiful", I said._

_"I'm glad, because I dressed like this for you", Rain said. "I love you!" I smiled._

_"I love you too my flower", I said. Rain leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I did the same thing and we were in the meadow kissing. The wind blowing around us._

_DREAM END_

I woke up to find Rain out of my arms. I got worried and got off the bed. I ran out the door to find Rain on the throne called couch. She had a white cup in her hand and was wearing a red shirt with white pants she called her PJs.

"Morning Loki", Rain said. "You look worried." I sighed with relief.

"I was worried when I didn't find you on the bed", I said. Rain smiled and stood up from the couch.

"I'm perfectly alright", she said walking up to me. I smiled and Rain went back on the couch. I followed her and sat next to her.

"My dear, if this makes you uncomfortable of me asking this but, when I went to your room, you were screaming 'No,No John stop' ", I began. "Who is John and what did he do?"

By the look on Rain's face, she didn't want to talk about it. Rain set her cup on a small brown table. A tear rolled down.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it is fine", I said placing my hand on her back.

"No it's fine, I'll tell you", Rain said. "I was going to tell you anyways." Wolf came by my side and placed his head on my lap.

"John is my ex lover", Rain began. "At first he seemed like a nice guy but then for a while I saw who he really was. John beat me like an animal. I had bruises all over me after he beat me. When my friends asked me where I got the bruises from, I'd lie by say 'I fell down the stairs'. The beatings got worst, each day. He would either whip me, cut me or punch me. The day of Jennifer's party, I dumped him because I was tired of it. "

I could see the fear in her eyes. She was crying on my chest. I placed my hand on her head and stroked from her hair. She looked up at me to met my eyes.

"What he did to you, was horrible",  
I began to say. "A man like him deserves to be dead. I would never do that to you. If I find him or see him I will kill him. You shouldn't have been treated like an animal because your not an animal. No man should hurt a women."

Rain wiped her tears off. I stroked her hair softly.

"No one has ever said that to me",  
Rain said. "Every man I ever have fall in love with hurt me. But you are different from them. You kind, gentle, protective and many other magnificent words."

I smiled and looked at the window. There was still lighting. Thor must be on Earth with the Avengers looking for me. They'll try to take me away from Rain. I don't want that, not when I just started to change.

**REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'm in Love with Loki

Rain's POV

My head was on Loki lap. We were watching "Eragon". I looked up at Loki who looked confused.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"I'm just surprised that you have dragons on this Earth", Loki said with a smile. I giggled and Loki looked confused again.

"We don't have dragons, the people who made this movie made the dragon from a computer", I said.

"What's a computer?", Loki asked. I lifted my head up from Loki's lap.

"Well a computer, is like a TV but we can control is", I began. "We can look up information, play games, work on it and create animation. That's how the people that made this movie made the dragon." Loki still look confused.

"I understand a little but I don't have to worry about it", Loki said. "I just though you had dragons on this Earth".

"No we don't, but I want one", I said. Ever since I was little I wanted a dragon, but I knew they were real. I looked into Loki's blue eyes. I was so admired by him.

"Rain", Loki called my name. I snapped out of the admiring trance.

"Yes what is it Loki?", I asked.

"What if I could get you a dragon?", Loki asked. "What would you do? How would you feel?"

"Well if its possible then, I would love it", I said in a giggly way. "But how would I keep it?"

"Well we can find a place in the forest and it can live there", Loki said.

I smiled and Loki kept looking at the movie. We were at the part where Eragon rides Saphira for the second time. I placed my head on his shoulder. I started thinking about Loki.

Out of all the men I've met, he's the first guy who hasn't hurt me. I feel safe with him. He's suppose to be the bad guy, but he's the good guy. Every time I'm around him, I get butterflies in my stomach. His blue eyes are the most amazing eyes I have ever looked into. His smile makes me blush, and make me what to kiss him. The men I've met and dated, don't make feel the way I feel for Loki.

The men I've met and dated, they hurt me before I even date them but Loki hasn't. I'm the little white lamb and Loki is this protective lion. I just love the way he shows his protective side is shown.

"Loki, tell me about yourself", I said lifting my head off of his shoulder. Loki moved his head to face me and sighed sadly.

"Well my brother, Thor was given the crown to Asgard", Loki said in a depressed tone. "I always wanted the crown but Odin wouldn't give it to me".

"Why didn't he give you the crown?", I asked. By the look on Loki's face, he didn't like talking about it. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Loki looked into my eyes. He had a small tear. My thumb swiftly wiped it off. Loki smiled and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I'll shall tell you my lovely flower", Loki said. "Odin didn't give me the crown because I'm a Frost Giant."

"What is a Frost Giant", I asked curiously.

"Frost Giants are these giant blue creature that have blue skin and if they touch you they can freeze you", Loki explained. "Odin took me as a baby and made me like this. He couldn't allow a child of a Frost Giant to take the throne of Asgard. I was always was in Thor's shadow."

Loki had some tears rolling down his cheek. I felt bad for him, truly. I understood how he felt because I had that problem in school. I wasn't a Frost Giant but I was always in my classmates shadow when I was in elementary, middle and high school. I leaned up to his cheek and pressed my lips on his wet cheek. I softly kissed his cheek. Loki turned his head to face me.

"I understand how you feel", I said.

"You do", Loki said. I nodded slowly.

"When I was in school, I always tried to fit in with everyone but I was in my classmates shadow", I said. "No one like me. The only time they ever talked to me was to get answers because I was the smartest one."

"I've never met anyone who understands me", Loki said.

"Well I'm glad to be the first", I said. Loki smiled, oh shit I have butterflies in my stomach. I got up to get a glass of water and got one for Loki.

I went back to the couch and gave Loki his glass of water. I sat back down on the couch. Loki looked at my glass and smiled. He turn his left hand to the left and his finger stuck out. I looked confused. He looked at my glass and smiled. I looked at my glass and saw that my water turning into a black snake. I giggled. The black snake slither up my arm and wrapped around my arm.

"You should no fear", Loki said.

"I don't need to fear them", I said. "I understand them."

Loki smiled and flatten his hand. The snake wrapped around my wrist and harden into a silver snake bracelet. I smiled.

"Thanks", I said.

"Now you have something to remember me", Loki said.

"Your not leaving are you?", I asked in a sad tone.

"That is if Thor finds me", Loki said. "If he finds me, I'm going back to Asgard. But if he doesn't, then I'll stay here with you if you want."

"I do want you to stay", I said. "And if Thor finds you, I'll go with you". Loki smiled.

"Thor won't let a mortal go", Loki said.

"He will have to face it that I don't want to leave you", I said. Loki smiled. We continue to watch the movie until I closed my eyes to fall asleep in Loki's arms.

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review! Please! I don't anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Two Goddess

Loki's POV

I looked at Rain who was sleeping in my arms. She's so beautiful while she slept. We were watching a thing call a movie and the movie was called Eragon. I saw that it was a good movie and when I guess that it finished when the magic box went black.

I picked up Rain and took her into her room. I placed her in the bed and covered her with the blanket. As I was leaving the room, when...

"Loki", Rain's voice called. I turned to see Rain's head lifted up, looking at me. "Loki stay with me." I smiled and walked to her side.

"I will but let me get some water", I said. Rain smiled and placed her head back on the pillow. I walked out of her room. I picked up the glass she had and the glass I had. I took them to the silver sink.

"Well I though you'd never fall in love Loki", a female voice said.

I turned around to see the Freyja the goddess of love standing and my mother behind me with a red rose in her hands. She was wearing a long pink no strap dress. Her blonde hair and her brown eyes were always amazing.

"Freyja what are you doing here?", I asked curiously.

"Checking on how your doing with the mortal girl he loves", Freyja said.

"Mother the true reason", I said.

"Alright, I was getting worried about you", my mother said. "I wanted to know your alright And now seeing your in love with a mortal, is something amazing, just wait till Odin heard,

"You can't tell him about Rain", I said.

"Ohh so the mortal is named Rain", my mother said. "Why don't you need me to tell him?"

"Odin would never understand", I said.

"Fine I won't tell them", my mother said. "But I am going to help you with your love for her."

"Fine, the first thing you can do is get me a blue dragon like this one", I said get the picture of the movie "Eragon".

"That's easy enough", my mother said.

"A girl dragon that will listen to only her and me", I said.

"That's still easy", my mother said. "Where shall I bring the dragon?"

"When I'm with her in a meadow", I said.

"This is all for you Loki", my mother said.

"Now go away", I said. my mother rolled her eyes and disappeared. I went to my room. The bed was a mess.

"Well my Loki I've missed you", a voice said. I know that voice any world. Sigyn the goddess of fidelity. I turn to see her smirking at me. She wore a long black armor dress. Her black hair was short and her eyes were blue. She was the wench I use to love.

"Go away", I said.

"Oh Loki don't say that", Sigyn said. "I love you."

"But I don't love you", I said angrily.

"Ohh I see, you've fallen for that mortal wench", Sigyn said.

"She is not a wench", I said angrily.

"Mark my words Loki", Sigyn said. "I will destroy this Earth and your mortal girl with it."

"You wench, you won't succeeded", I said.

"I will", Sigyn said. "You see I've had a army of warriors stronger, faster, clever and better than what you used.

"Get out of here Sigyn", I said.

"Fine I will", Sigyn said disappearing. I hated Sigyn.

Now I hated her even more. I hate her because after I left her, she became obsess with me. My mother had to tell her to stop with the obsession and deal with the fact I'm will never be with her.

I left the room, leaving the bed a mess and went to Rain's room. I saw her sleeping peacefully. She looked beautiful sleeping. I walked to the other side of the bed. I took of my shirt and laid next to her. I placed my arms around her waist.

"Loki", Rain called my name softly.

"I'm here Rain, I'm here", I said. Rain grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Go to sleep, my dear", I said.

"Good night", Rain said. I smiled and went to sleep.

**I fixed it. Also never trusting Google for all those who don't know who Hella or Freyja are after I had said in the story. Freyja is that goddess of love and Sigyn goddess of fidelity.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I don't own anything!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before reading chapter 8, reread chapter 7 because I had to fix a lot of things because well I was stupid to ask Google for help. So I had to change a character. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 8: He likes You

Rain's POV

My eyes flutter open to meet a pair of blue eyes. I smiled because they were Loki's beautiful eyes

"Good morning my dear", Loki said. "Sleep well?"

"Yes because you were here with me", I said. "Let's get up." I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I turn on the light and quickly saw my reflection. My hair was a mess.

Through the reflection Loki sitting on the bed. Damn his muscle made him look hot. I giggled softly so he won't hear.

"So what are we going to do today?", Loki asked looking in the mirror.

"You always ask that question", I said.

"Well because I want to spend time with you", Loki said. My cheeks got red. "I love spending time with you".

"Well then we can go to the stables out of the city", I said. "I have to go there anyways. Someone is bring a horse today. A wild crazy horse."

"Well then I will just leave so you can get into your clothes", Loki said as he put his shirt back on. Loki stood up and left my room.

I went to my closet and grabbed a striped red and pink tan top and put on some jean shorts that went up to my knees. I placed on my pink low top Converses. I brushed my long black hair and put it in a high ponytail. I placed my red rose earrings and my silver horse necklace. I brush my teeth and left my room. Loki was on the couch waiting for me. He smiled when I came out.

"I'm ready", I said. Loki stood up and walked to me.

"Alright, then shall we go then", Loki said. I nodded and walked to the door. I opened the door and we both went out.

"Wolf, Sheila be good", I called out before closing the door and locking it. We both went down the stairs and walked outside of the apartment building.

"So how shall we go to the stables?",

Loki asked.

"By my car", I said. We walk to my white Mustang. I opened the door for Loki and he sat down on the chair. I got in the car and started the engine. I started to drive.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me a question", I asked.

"Well I do know a lot about Earth", Loki said. "I just didn't know the things that you showed me or told me about". I laughed.

"What do you think about the Avengers?", I asked.

"Why are you asking that?", Loki asked curiously.

"Just trying to find a topic to talk about", I said.

"Well if you must know they are strong", Loki said.

"I know that", I said. "But do they think you can change."

"No they don't", Loki said.

"They just don't see the side I see in you", I said.

"You still believe I can change?", Loki asked.

"Anyone can change, if you just give them a chance", I said. Loki smiled.

"Now tell me about your friends?", Loki asked.

"Well Lily is my best friend", I said. "She has green eyes, is smaller than me and had orange hair."

"Any others?", Loki asked. "How about Jennifer, you didn't tell me about her."

"Jennifer has been my friend since we were in high school", I said. "She's taller than me, has dark brown eyes that look like black eyes and curly blonde hair. Her and Lily never had my backs but I was used to it."

"They were the only friend you have?", Loki asked. "What kind of friends are like that?"

I shrugged and I took a turned to the right. We got to the stables I owned.

The stables was my place I can play with the horses and ride them. I was given the stables by Jennifer as a birthday gift and she made it possible that I didn't have to pay any taxes on it.

We both got out of the car and saw a truck with a horse trailer on the back of it. The man in the truck came out and walked up to me.

He was a small American Indian man who had a long hair that was in a ponytail. Her had a necklace with an animal tooth and was wearing a dark green shirt and some jeans.

"Hello my name is Rain", I said holding my hand out to greet him. "I think you have the horse, I need to tame."

"My name is David", the man said grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Yes the stallion is in the trailer. I'll go get him."

"No, bring the trailer to the opening of that small pen for him to let out all of his rage", I said. The man nodded and went back into the truck. Loki and I went to the small pen and watch as David set trailer in the opening. David got out of the truck and went to the trailer. He open the trailer and a marvelous white stallion ran out the trailer. David quick closed the pen door.

He kicked into the air with his back legs. He ran around the pen. He was rearing a lot and kicking a lot. David came up to me.

"David you can go now", I said.

"Oh thank you, that's what I came to ask you", David said. David went in the truck and drove away. I watched as the stallion was in rage. I was about to jump over the pens fence when Loki grabbed my arm.

"You can't go in there", Loki said. "That animal will hurt you."

"I've done it before don't worry", I said.

"But..."

"Look if something goes wrong, you can use you mischief powers to help me get out of there".

Loki let go of my arms and I jumped over the fence. I stood still and waited for the stallion to notice me. The stallion stopped kicking the air and looked up at me. The stallion snorted angrily. He dragged his hooves against the ground.

"Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you",

I said holding my hands out. The stallion and I made eye contact. The stallion neighed.

The stallion placed his head on my hands. I turned my head to find Loki smiling.

"Come on, he wants to get to know you", I said. Loki jumped over the fence and came to me and the stallion.

"I'm here", Loki said. I grabbed his hand and placed it softly on the forehead of the horse. I placed my hand on top of his.

"He likes you", I said. "He's telling me how much, he happy to met you."

"Really how do you know?", Loki asked.

"Ummmm I'm guessing", I lied. "Plus he's not the only one who likes you". Oh shit I didn't just say that.

"Well I like you as well", Loki said. "I like you even more than 'like' ". I giggled.

"Well do you want to ride him?", I asked.

"If your riding with me", Loki said. I nodded and ran into the stable to grab the saddle and reins. I came back with the black saddle and black reins to find Loki stroking the white stallion's forehead.

"Your going to help me with this right?", I asked. Loki looked up and went up to me. He grabbed the saddle.

Loki set up the saddle on the horses back and I placed on the reins.

"Well he's ready", I said. Loki got on the white stallion's back.

"Aren't you getting on?", Loki asked.

"Ohh I though you meant for me to get another horse and ride side by side", I said.

"No, I meant for you to climb on with me", Loki said holding his hand out.

"Let me go and open the gate for us to go", I said. I ran to the gate and open it. The stallion trotted towards the gate. Loki pulled the reins slightly to stop him. He held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he pulled me up onto the stallion's back.

"Let's go", I said. The stallion galloped out of the pen. I wrapped arms around Loki's waist. Loki lead the stallion into the forest.

"What should we name him?", I asked.

"Well, do you have any suggestion?", Loki asked.

"I was thinking of Ghost", I said.

"No, how about Cloud", Loki said.

"Cloud, I like", I said. Cloud lead us to a small meadow, where Loki stopped him.

"Why are we stopping?", I asked.

"Because, I though it would be nice to walk around", Loki said.

"How about tomorrow, because I think Cloud is tired", I said.

"Alright, tomorrow", Loki said. Cloud galloped back to the stables. Loki got off of Cloud's back. Loki grabbed me by my waist and pick me up from Cloud's back. I landed right on his chest.

I looked into his blue eyes and smiled. I got off of his chest and grabbed the reins. Loki took off the saddle of Cloud's back. As soon as the saddle, I guided Cloud to a stall of his own which was next's to a chestnut mare, named Fawn. Loki was just looking at the other horse while, I settle Cloud into his stall. I took the reins off of Cloud after he was in the stall. I closed the door of the stall and left.

Loki was waiting for me in the car. I got in the car and started the engine. I started to head home.

"So what other amazing horses do you have there?", Loki asked.

"Well there's Fawn a chestnut mare", I said. "She came to the stables about 3 weeks ago. The person who brought her just put her in the pen and left her there. The day I found her, there was a note on the gate. The note said 'Here is this horse that I can't take care off'. Fawn is about 1 years old."

"What about that black stallion?", Loki asked. "He looks to be a strong magnificent animal."

"He is", I said. "That black stallion is named Shadow. I got him a year ago, when I went to Montana to pick him up. He was a wild stallion like Cloud and the owner was going to shoot him if I didn't step in and told the owner I would take him."

"What did the owner do?", Loki asked.

"He just gave me a trailer to put Shadow in", I said. "Shadow was 2 years old when I got him."

"Now, tell me about your life", Loki said.

"Why?", I asked suspiciously.

"Well it's fair that I told you about my life, now tell me your", Loki said.

"Well, my mother always at her job", I began to say. "I was either, in school or with the babysitter. When I was 6 years old my mother took 3 month off of her job to have some fun with me. We went to different places. One day I asked what did she do for a living. She told me she worked as a spy from a group called SHIELD. She told me she was working with my father. When the 3 months were over, I cried and cried because I didn't want her to go back to work. When I was 10 my mom took a month of vacation for me. When I was 12 she dropped me off at child services and told me, she loved me and sorry for not being with me. The child services people gave me to a family that abused me everyday. One time I forgot to get some milk at the market and they left me in my room without eating. When I was 15 I ran away, until the father of the family found me and beat me. When I was 17 the child services found out about the abuse and gave me to a nice mother who took better care of me. When I was 19 I left for college."

"What happen to the family that abused you?", Loki asked. I whipped the tears off of my face.

"They when to jail", I said. "And there going to hell."

"Your life has been destroyed", Loki said. "You live through so much pain and suffering that you show flinch when I touch you. How cruel can this world be?"

"I always had wished for the abuse to stop, then I mean you and everything changed", I said.

"How come?", Loki asked.

"Because your the only person who didn't do anything to hurt me", I said.

We finally got home and I parked the car. We got out of the car and went upstairs to the apartment building. I unlocked the door and found Wolf and Sheila on the couch sleeping.

"Man am I tired", I said then yawning. Loki picked me up bridal side.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to your room", Loki said.

"Well alright then", I said. Loki carried me to my room and set me down on the bed. He turned and was about to leave.

"Wait stay with me", I begged.

"I will let me check something and get some water, then I'll come back", Loki said.

"Fine but be back quick", I said. Loki left and I fell asleep.

**Review, review, review! Now if you read this chapter you had to have read the last chapter. If you didn't read the last chapter, then you will be confused in the next chapter. Now the next chapter might be short, I don't know yet. Now if you have any ideas on what you want to happen throughout the story or what you want Rain's secret to be then tell me by reviewing, ok! I don't own nothing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I can't believe it

Loki's POV

I walked out of the bedroom, I left Rain in. I had carried her to her bedroom because she was so tired. I walked into the guest room, I had left my weapons, to find my mother sitting on the was wearing a long white dress and white slippers.

"That was a nice thing you did for her", my mother said.

"What are you saying?", I asked confused.

"You know", my mother said. "When you picked her up and carried her into her room."

"Ohh that", I said. "Yeah that was nice of me. So did you get the dragon?"

"Yes I did and she's in a meadow", my mother said. "That meadow that Rain and you are going tomorrow."

"How did you know about that meadow?" I asked tentatively.

"I know because I followed you", my mother asked.

"How much did you see?" I asked nervously.

"All of it", my mother said. "She was amazing with that horse, today, very amazing how she dealt with him."

"We have a problem", I said. "After you left,Sigyn came. She's threaten this world and Rain." By the look on my mothers face she looked unpleasant.

"That wench should stop with her childish obsession", my mother said angrily. "You know I have to tell Thor about this."

"I know but don't tell him where I am or my love Rain", I said. "He might take me away from Rain and I don't want that." My mother smiled.

"And she doesn't want that either", my mother said. "Well I'll be leaving to tell Thor."

"Wait can I ask you something?" I asked. "Does Rain love me back?" My mother smiled and stood up.

"You'll find out tomorrow", my mother said disappearing. I walked out of the room and went back to Rain's room.

It was freezing and my hand started to turn blue. I walked to the other side of the bed, took of my shirt and laid on the bed. I didn't want to place my hand but I know she would want me to, so I slowly placed my hand on her waist. She was warm, so warm me hand wasn't blue anymore. I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

Thor's POV

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" , Nick Fury yelled.

"We searched all New York, he's not here", Tony said.

"It was so easy to find him last time", Clint said.

"Yeah because he had you and other people under his spell", Natasha said.

"He also killed 80 people in two days", Steve said.

"Loki has learned his mistakes", I said. "Very clever. I have to go to the toilet."

"Go straight and take a right", Clint said. I walked away and head for the toilet. After I did my 'business' my mother was in front of the bathroom door.

"Hello my son", my mother said,

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Someone can see you!"

"No they can't, you can't just see me", my mother said. "But I'm not here because of that."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Sigyn has threaten Earth", my mother said.

"Who spoke of this?" I asked. My mother didn't answer.

"I can't say", my mother said. Then I realized something, Sigyn is in love with Loki and must of been the one who told her.

"It was Loki wasn't it", I said angrily. My mother still didn't answer. "Where is he mother? Tell me!"

"I can't but all I can say is he has nothing to do with it", my mother said. My mother disappeared. I ran to back to the center.

"What's the rush Thor?", Steve said.

"He wants to see if he's faster the lighting", Tony said.

"No we have any other problem", I said.

"Yeah and what's that?"Natasha asked.

"Sigyn, Loki's old lover has threaten Earth", I said.

"How do you know this?" Steve asked.

"Did the toilet spoke to you?" Tony asked.

"I don't have to tell you who spoke it", I said. "All I know, is if we find Loki we'll find Sigyn."

**Hello people who love this story. I need reviews. I need ideas. I'm still trying to get ideas for Rain's secret but I have one idea that is a good one but still I want to know your thoughts. Just tell me by reviewing. I don't own anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : I Love You

Rain's POV

"Loki are you ready?", I asked Loki as he set up Cloud's black saddle.

Today, was the day Loki and I were going to the meadow. I was wearing a purple strapless riding dress with some black boots. Loki was wearing the same thing he wore everyday. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT HE WORE IN THE MOVIE THOR AND THE AVENGERS)

Today was also the day, I was going to tell him. I am going to tell him how much I love him. I know I'm going to fast on this but I can't help it. When he saved me that night, I could help but feel that, fate brought us together. He is the first man I met that after we started going out, he didn't beat me. His eyes were admiring and his smile is amazingly cute. If I tell him I love him and he doesn't love me back, I'll deal with it.

"RAIN", I heard my name. It was Loki calling my name. He was on Clouds back and held his hand out for me to get on with him. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around his muscular waist.

"I have a surprise for you waiting at the meadow", Loki said.

"Really, then lets go", I said. Cloud trotted away from the stables and we went into the forest.

"Rain after we come upon the meadow, I have to tell you something", Loki said sounding a little nervous. "Something important."

"Alright, I also have to tell you something", I said.

"Well, I'll tell you after I show you your surprise", Loki said.

Then out of the tree's we got to the meadow. The meadow was a peaceful place and the grass shined. Cloud suddenly stopped and Loki jumped off. After getting of Loki pick me up from the waist and I got off of Cloud's back. I landed at his chest again.

I looked up at his blue eyes looking down at me. His eyes met mine and I started to blushed.

"Umm I think I should tied Cloud's rein to a tree branch", I said.

"No please allow me to do it", Loki said. I got off of his chest and Loki grabbed Cloud's rein and found a tall dark brown tree. He tied the rein on a strong looking branch. Loki came to me.

"Now come with me", Loki said grabbing my arm. He yanked me and dragged me to the center of the meadow.

"So what's my surprise?", I asked curiously.

"Just wait and listen", Loki said. I stood there and closed my eyes. I let the wind blow through my long black hair. Suddenly I heard a loud roar and open my eyes to see a blue dragon coming towards us. I jumped and hid behind Loki.

The dragon landed and looked at me as I hid my head. Loki turned and chuckled. The dragon looked like Saphira from "Eragon".

"So how do you like your surprise?", Loki asked cheerfully. I looked at him confused.

"You got me a dragon", I said. Loki nodded.

"I know your scared but she won't hurt you or me", Loki said. "She will only listen to you or me. She's ours" I came from behind Loki and walk towards my dragon.

Her eyes and scales were as blue the sky. I held my hand out, and she placed her head on it. I looked at her and smiled. Loki walked up to me.

"What shall you name her?", Loki asked.

"Sky, I'm naming her Sky", I said.

"Sky, why?", Loki asked.

"Because her scales and eyes look are the color of the Sky", I said. Loki smiled and placed his hand on top of mine. I turned my head towards his and met his blue eyes.

"Do you want to ride her?", Loki asked. I nodded and Loki grabbed my arm. He took me to Sky's back and I jumped on. He jumped on as well and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Sky into the the well sky", Loki said. I giggled and Sky jumped into the air. She flapped her long wings. I looked down at the meadow and saw we were high. We flew over the forest and over a lake that I didn't remember the name. I looked down and saw the it was really small compared to on the ground.

"THIS IS AMAZING", I yelled cheerfully. Loki laughed. I felt the wind pressing against my face. After flying over the forest, Sky took us back to the meadow. Loki got off of Sky and picked me up. He place me on the ground.

"That was amazing Loki", I said. "We have to do it again."

"We will, I just have to make Sky a saddle, because my butt hurts", Loki said. I giggled.

"Now you wanted to tell me something", I said.

"Yes thank you for reminding me", Loki said. Loki grabbed my hand. "Rain, I have been having this feeling that I was destine to meet you. I feel that I have to protect you and I feel like I'm meant to be with you."

"What are you trying to say?", I asked even though I know what he means.

"Rain, I love you", Loki confessed. "And if you don't love me, I understand."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing out of my ears. Loki loved me. I hand tears rolling down my eyes. Tears of joy. I walked up to him and leaned into his face.

"I love you too Loki", I whispered in his ears. I press my lips against his and began kissing him. He kissed me back. I felt his tongue in my mouth. I placed my hands through his hair and he did the same thing. I kissed him in the center of the meadow. I love him and he loves me.

**Hello people who love this story. I still need ideas. REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please. I don't own anything.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : I Love the Way you make me feel!

Rain's POV

We separated from kissing. Loki's face was like tomato. I giggled and pushed my hair behind my ear. I looked at Sky who was smiling the entire time.

"You really love me?", Loki asked.

"I do", I said placing my hand on his cheek.

"How long have you loved me?", Loki asked.

"Since you've saved me", I said. "I saw a good heart and I believed faith brought us together."

"I remember the day I saw you", Loki said. "I escaped Asgard, came down here to Earth and saw your innocent face."

I smiled and pressed my lips against his and we fell to the ground. I was on top of him. I pressed my lips against his lips and began kissing him. I placed my hands through his black hair and grabbed it. He did the same thing. I kissed his neck and he kissed mine. He rolled me over and I looked straight in his eyes.

"My turn my love", Loki said then kissed me.

He placed his body against mine and licked my neck. I kissed his neck against. He pressed his lips against mine. Are lips separated and he got off of me.

"What's wrong?", I asked. Loki smiled.

"You kiss amazing", Loki said. "Better than I imagine."

"Thanks, I though you would like it", I said. Loki smiled and held his hand out to pull me up.

I was lifted from the ground and into Loki's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I feel protected", I said.

"You should, because I will always protect you", Loki said. "No one will ever take you away from me or harm you while I'm here."

"Well I feel safe", I said. "But what if your brother finds you?" Loki looked disappointed and sighed.

"I will beg him to let you come with me", Loki said. "You see my love, ever since I met you, you've changed my evil ways. Now I feel like what I have done was wrong and never want to do it again thanks to you. You've changed me. You've healed me. Thor will see how I've changed."

"But what if he doesn't?", I asked worried.

"Then I don't know what I'll do", Loki said.

"I'll come forward and beg him to let me come with you", I said. "If I have to be with you in a cell then I will be with you. I will always be with you. I love you."

Loki smiled and looked at Sky, who was laying down sleeping.

"So what are we going to do about her?", Loki said.

"She can stay here", I said.

Sky's eyes open and she raised her head up.

"Sky you will stay here got it", Loki commanded. Sky nodded.

15minutes later we got back to my car and headed back to my place. We drove down the highway.

My phone vibrated. I took a look at it to see it was my ex John. I must of forgot to delete his number. I grabbed my phone to read the text he sent. While grabbing my phone I ran a red light.

"Crap", I said.

"What's wrong?", Loki said.

"I ran a red light and I'm going to get a ticket", I said.

"How do they know you ran a red light?", Loki asked.

"Next to the light there is a camera that takes a picture of my car and the license plate", I said. "They track me just by my license plate."

I looked at my phone after I stopped at the next red light.

"Hey babe wanna meet up again", the text said.

"Dude we broke up and I want you to leave me alone. I found someone new", I texted back. I angrily through my phone in the back seat.

"What's wrong my love?", Loki asked worried. I sighed and looked at him.

"John texted me", I said. "He wants to be with me again, I told him to leave me alone because I found you."

Loki smiled and kissed my cheek. My cheek turned red and I giggled.

"If he ever comes to see you, I will protect you", Loki said. I smiled and kept driving. We got back to my place and got out of the car. We got to the stairs inside the apartment.

"Let me carry you my love", Loki begged.

"Alright", I said. Loki carried me bridal side. He was so strong and so kind. I knew he was a bad person but that was just because he found out he was an orphan and his life was a hidden to him. I love everything about him.

"Loki, I love you", I said looking at him. Loki looked down at me and smiled.

"I love you too my love", Loki said. His head leaned into mine and his lips pressed against mine. I kissed him because I love him.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't own anything!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Fining out secrets

Tony Stark's POV

I sat in the chair bored out of my mind. Thor and the rest of the avengers are looking for Loki. I didn't go because well, I wanted to fix my suit. I got up from my chair of boredom and headed for the computer.

I started to hack the cameras from every place, to see if I can find Loki. I started by looking through the cameras on the street lights that catch pictures of people running red lights.

Thor comes in with Steve also known as Captain America.

"What are you doing Tony?", Steve asked.

"Seeing if I can find Loki", I said. "He can be in a car with someone."

"I doubt that", Steve said. "He wouldn't make the same mistakes twice."

"If he wouldn't make the same mistake twice why would he come back on Earth?", I asked. Steve shrugged and looked at Thor.

Then I found a picture of Loki and a girl with black hair and blue eyes in a car together. I notice that Loki was unarmed and was looking at the girl worried. The girl was looking down at her phone and looked pissed.

"Well look what I found", I said. Steve and Thor looked at the picture.

"Well I was wrong", Steve said. "Why does Loki need that girl?"

"I don't think Loki has her in under his spell", Thor said. "This girl is with him by her own free will."

"Why do you say that?", I asked.

"The look Loki is giving her, I've only seen that look a couple of times", Thor said. "When he is worried about someone and by the looks of its he seem to be worried about this girl because she's upset."

"Okay but why would a girl like her go with a villain like him?", Steven asked worried. I looked at Thor who looked confused about this.

Then Nick Fury, Natasha also known as the Black Widow, and Clint also known as Hawk Guy came in.

"What is going on here?", Clint asked.

"How about you look at the picture",I said turning the monitor of the computer to them. The three of them looked at the picture and looked confused but Clint looked worried.

"Why is that girl with Loki?", Natasha asked.

"We don't know who she is", I said. "But we will right about now." I clicked on the picture of her license plate. Then I was taken to a picture of the girl's drivers license and a bunch of other stuff about her.

"The girl is name is is Rain Tails", I read her name out loud. "She was an orphan when her mother left her at child services at the age of 12. She was born on June 16 and is 25 years old".

I look at everyone in the room. Clint looked worried.

"I have to step outside", Clint said worried. He walk out of the room. I looked at Nick.

"What wrong with him?", Natasha asked. Nick shrugged.

"Is there anything SHIELD related?", Nick asked. I looked for thing SHIELD related things and found one thing. I open my eyes wide, her mother was a SHIELD agent that died.

"The mother of Rain is Scarlett Tails who was a SHIELD agent but died", I read. "Father is unknown but is an agent of SHIELD."

Nick eyes were wide with shock. Everyone looked at Nick with a confused look.

"Do you know Scarlett Nick?", Steve asked.

"Scarlett was one of the best agents I knew and was Clint's ex girlfriend", Nick said. "She had some gifts that were incredible. One of her gifts was that she was able to control the elements. Another one was able to understand animals and control them."

"Did you say she was Clint's girlfriend?", Natasha asked.

"Yes but after she died Clint learned how to move on", Nick said. "But I didn't know she had a child."

"Do you think Clint could be the father of Rain?", Natasha asked in a jealous tone.

"I don't know, because she dated many guys I doubt it", Nick said.

"So where does this Rain live?", Thor asked.

"Next to Central Park in an apartment", I said.

"Then lets go get them", Steve said.

"Not yet first we have to plan", I said.

"Tony is right", Thor said. "Loki hasn't kill anyone, why don't we get him tomorrow and see if he has killed anyone by then."

"Hammer man has a point", I said. "Why go after him, if he hasn't kill anyone yet? If we get him now he might kill Rain or someone else."

"Fine, we shall wait for tomorrow", Nick said.

"But there is still one problem", Steve said.

"Yeah and what's that?", Natasha asked.

"What are we going to do about Sigyn Loki's ex?", Steve asked.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Secret are Told

Rain's POV

I woke up in the arms of my lover Loki. I smiled and turned my body to face him. He was still sleeping. I smiled and tried to sit up but Loki woke up.

"Morning my love", Loki said.

"Loki go back to sleep", I said.

"I can't because I saw you", Loki said. I giggled and got on top of him.

My hands went between his head. I pressed my lips on his. We began to kiss. I pressed my body on his. My hands went through his hair and his hands were in on the back of my neck.

Then a bark separated the both of us. It was Wolf barking at us.

"Alright, you two that's enough", Wolf said to me. "Rain Shelia and I are hungry." I got off of Loki and off the bed.

"Wolf why can't I have my time with Loki?", I whined.

"Because you need to feed me", Wolf said. I scratched his head and walked into the closet. I grabbed my favorite black short sleeve dress with red spots. I went to the bathroom and started to change out of my pajamas pink dress. I looked at Loki who was smiling.

"What?", I asked.

"Your body is lovely, just like you", Loki said.

"Well thank you my love", I said. "Go into the living room, I be out there in a minute."

"Alright my love but do you need me to make anything?", Loki asked.

"No, I just want you to sit on the couch and watch TV", I said. Loki walked up to me and kissed my forehead. I blushed and watched him walk out of my room. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror.

"What is it Rain?", Wolf asked.

"I have to tell him Wolf", I said.

"About your gifts", Wolf said.

"Yes, I just can't keep it a secret", I said. "Wolf I can talk to animals and I'm an elemental. If I keep hiding it then he might find out and leave me."

"Honey, I don't think he'll leave you", Sheila said. "But you should tell him now. It's the honest thing to do."

"I will", I said while brushing my long straight black hair. I placed on my silver heart locket my mother had given me with silver heart earring. I walked out of my bathroom and my bedroom.

Loki was sitting on the couch watching a show on Animal Planet. I smiled slightly at him and sat next to him.

"What's troubling you my love?", Loki asked worried.

"Loki I have something to confess", I said. "Well how about I just show you then explain."

I got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a two glasses, both filled with water, a candle, a pot with dirt and a seed, and a light bulb and placed them on the coffee table. Loki looked confused.

"I know you confused but I'm going to explain everything now", I said sitting down next to him. "I'm going to start with the candle. Now watched my hands."

I waved my hand over the candle and a small flame was on the candle. I looked at Loki, who looked like he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Now I'll used the glasses filled with water", I said.

I pointed my finger to the glass on the left. I moved my finger up and the water came out of the glass following my finger. I moved my finger in a snake like movement and the water followed. I moved my finger down back to the glass and the water went back into the glass.

I looked at Loki who was still with a surprised look on his face. I looked at the glass on the right. My palm of my left hand was opened. I made my hand into a fist and as I made it into a fist, the water in the glass turned into ice. I opened my palm again and looked at Loki.

"Now I'll use the pot", I said.

I looked at the pot and moved my hand up. As my hand moved up, a plant was coming out of the pot. The plant grew quickly. I placed both on my hands together and separated them so a rose flower can bloom. I put my hands on my lap.

"Now I need you to give me the light bulb", I said pointing to the light bulb.

Loki pick up the light bulb and handed to me. I grabbed the light bulb and light turned on. I placed the light bulb down and the light went out. I looked at Loki.

"So you see I'm an elemental", I said. "I understand if you are upset and don't want to be with me anymore but I have another gift. I can talk to animals and control them. I understand if you find me weird, but..."

Loki lifted my head and pressed his lips on mine. I kissed him back.

"I'm not upset with you", Loki said after he took his lips off of mine."I'm just surprised but, I still love you for who you are. Now I will tell you something."

"Tell what is it", I said.

"My ex lover Sigyn wants to take over this planet and wants to kill you", Loki said. "I won't let her touch you and the Avengers will stop her before she even dares to harm this planet."

I looked into Loki's blue eyes and smiled.

"Let's go out on a walk with Wolf and Sheila", I said. Loki got up and help me off the couch. I grabbed the dog's leashes and placed them on Sheila and Wolf. We walked to the door.

"Come on let's go", I said.

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I don't own anything!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: John and The Avengers

Loki's POV

We walked down the sidewalk together. I was holding on Wolf's leash and Rain was holding Sheila's leash. The wind blowing softly but it would be blowing harder if Rain wasn't controlling it.

"So when did you find out about your gifts?", I asked.

"When I was 5, my babysitters black cat Shadow started to talk to me when I stroked him", Rain said. "Then my elemental powers came when I was 10 when I grabbed my cup of water and the water froze. My mom told me she had the same gift and I had to keep them a secret. So I did."

"Did you tell your friends or your ex lover?", Loki asked.

"Nope they would think I'm a freak and call the cops on me", Rain said. "My friends are the kind of people who only give a shit about themselves."

"Sounds like you don't hang out with them that much", I said.

"I do hang out with them but if they have a problem I help them but if its something stupid, I don't give a shit about it", Rain said. Wolf turned his head and barked at Rain.

"What's he saying?", I asked.

"He saying why would I still help them they don't do anything for me", Rain said.

"He has a point", I said.

"I know he has a point", Rain said. "But it's still the nice thing to do".

"Your so kind to those who hurt you", I said. Rain giggled and looked at the blue sky.

"I also can understand Sky", Rain said.

"Really then why haven't you talked to her?", I asked.

"Well because I was too busy saying 'I love you' to you", Rain said. I smiled and pressed my lips on her forehead.

"You know I can make it possible for you to understand and talk to animals too", Rain said. "That is if you want."

"Well I do", I said.

Rain pressed her lips against mine and her tongue went inside my mouth. I kissed her back. Rain placed her hands on my ears and then placed them in my hair.

"Alright you two, I think he can understand us Rain", a female voice said.

Our lips separated and we turned to the two dogs.

"Was that Sheila?", I asked.

"You bet it was me", Sheila said.

"Now you can hear them and talk to them", Rain said.

"Now about that kiss", I said. "Was that really the way to let me understand them?"

"That was one way", Rain said. "But I wanted to kiss you so I did it that way."

"Oh silly you", I said.

"We had to put a limit on the kissing", Wolf said.

"Wolf, I love him so I can kiss him all I want", Rain said. "Sheila and you mate half the time and I don't say a thing. I just look at TV or look somewhere else."

"She got you there", Sheila said.

"Now leave me alone when I'm kissing him", Rain said.

"I would like another kiss", I said. Rain smiled and I pressed my lips on hers and she return it by pressing her lips on mine.

Then Wolf and Sheila started to growl.

"Well when you said you found someone I didn't think it who be a criminal", a male voice said.

Our lips quickly separated and we turn to see a young man stand in front of us. He had green eyes and blonde curly hair.

"John go away", Rain said.

This was John, the man who abused Rain. I gave him a dirty look but he just smiled.

"Why should I ?", John said. "I still want to be with you."

"Why would I want to be with you?", Rain said angrily as she walked up to him."You beat me. I hate you and I never want to be with you again."

John slapped Rain across the face so hard she fell to the floor. I dropped the leashes of the dogs and ran up to John. I punched him in the face. John fell to the floor but quickly stood up and pushed me down the floor. I pin him down a kept punching him in the face. He pushed me off and began to punch me on my face and stomach.

"GET OFF OF HIM", Rain said punching John's back.

John backhanded Rain and Rain fell to the floor. John got up from me and kicked me in the stomach. He went up to Rain and grabbed her by her throat.

"Now you ether die or be with me?", John asked evilly.

Wolf went and bit John's leg and John dropped Rain. Rain looked at me with fear in her eyes. John kicked Wolf off of him. I got up and push John to the floor and kept punching him in the face.

"GET OFF OF HIM BROTHER", a familiar voice said. I felt someone pull me off of John. When I looked up I saw my brother Thor with the Avengers.

I looked up to see Iron Man holding me back. I saw Captain America helping Rain up and the dogs by Rain's side.

"Leave him alone", Rain cried. "He was protecting me from that man." Rain pointed to John who was getting up.

"Don't listen to her she doesn't know what she's talking about", John said.

"You little snake", I said to John. "I'm going to kill you."

I tired to get out of Iron Man's grip but he was too strong. My Rain ran to me but Captain America held her by her waist.

"Please let me go I want to be with him", Rain cried. Tears rolled down Rain's face.

"Steve let her go", Thor said. "This damsel wants to be with her lover. Iron Man you do the same thing."

Captain America let her go and Iron Man let me go. Rain ran to me and hugged me. She placed her head on my chest ad I stroked her lovely black hair.

"Loki you have to come with us", Thor said. "Miss Rain you must come too."

I looked into Rain's blue eyes. As long as she was with me, everything is peaceful.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Explanations

Rain's POV

I was in a room like the cops put you in when you have to answer some question. I was with Loki cleaning off the cuts and patching them up. Wolf and Sheila were in a corner sleeping.

"Ow", Loki said when I put a wet towel on a cut he had on his forehead.

"It's going to hurt", I said tapping the cut softly.

"I know, but...", Loki said.

"No buts just handle the pain", I said.

"I just didn't like that he hurt you", Loki said touching my cheek where John had slapped me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Then three men came in. One was as tall as Loki was but he had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one was black with no hair and an eye patch on his left eye. The last on was white with brown spiky hair and brown eyes and had a bow and arrow on his back.

"Hello brother", Loki said kindly as I kept cleaning his wounds.

"Loki what are you on Earth for?", the man with the blonde hair asked.

"At first it was to get revenge on you but now I've changed", Loki said looking at me which made me smiled.

"You can't change, your a villain", the black man said.

"Yes he can", I said in an upset tone. "What is it with you damn people hunting him down like an animal. He can change, and he has. He saved my life the day I met him. He has been with me ever since and he hasn't beat me or hurt me like every guy I've dated. He changed and its because of me."

Everyone looked surprised. I looked at Loki who was smirking.

"What did you do to this girl?", the man with the brown hair asked angrily. "Brainwashed her, threaten her what did you do to this girl that made her be on your side."

"Nothing, so I suggest you asked your questions or leave", I said with an attitude.

The brown haired man gave me a shocked looked. The one wit the blonde hair looked at Loki suspiciously.

"Men why don't you leave me with Loki and Rain" the blonde hair man said. "I believed this maiden has changed him, but I want to make sure he has. So leave me be with both of them."

Both men sighed and left the room. I continue to clean Loki's wounds.

"Brother is what this maiden said is true?", the blonde haired man asked.  
"Have you changed?"

"Yes brother yes I've changed", Loki said smiling at me. I patched up his last wound which was on his right arm.

"She sure has been taken care of you", Loki's brother said.

"I just don't want those wounds to get inflected that's all", I said. Loki kissed my forehead and I blushed.

"What made you fall in love with him?", Loki's brother asked.

"Thor please no more questions", Loki begged. "I think Rain is tired and needs to have her rest."

"Loki it's okay", I said.

"No my love you should rest", Loki said. "You've had a long day and rest is the best thing for you."

"He's right", Thor said. "I will escort you to the room you'll be staying in."

Thor opened the door. I placed on the leashes on the dogs and Loki and I went out of the room. He lead us to a room with a queen bed that had black sheets. The room was like mine but smaller.

"Your clothes are in that room there", Thor said pointing to a door. "Good night brother, good night Rain."

Thor left the room and it was just me and Loki. I walked to the door, which had two parts of clothes. My pajamas clothes and my clothes for tomorrow. My pajamas clothes was a long green nightgown.

I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I took a nice long shower. I couldn't stop thinking about what happen today. John wanted me back but I love Loki. For all I care John can go to hell. I placed on the green nightgown and brush my wet black hair.

I walked out of the bathroom. I found Loki smiling at me.

"What is it?", I asked.

"You look lovely in that nightgown", Loki said. "But you alway look lovely in everything you wear." I giggled.

"Now go take a bath", I said.

Loki got up and started to walked to the bathroom.

"Wait!", I said. "Let me help you take off your armor."

Loki smiled and I began to take off his armor. I got everything off but his pants. He turned his head ad smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Now go take a bath", I said.

"It would be a nice bath with you", Loki said.

"I know but I already had one", I said.

Loki laughed and went to the bathroom. I went to the bed and laid down. I looked up and saw a camera.

"Great", I said sarcastically. Wolf and Sheila looked up and laughed.

Loki cam out of the bathroom with his green pajamas.

"You look handsome", I said. "Well your always handsome".

Loki smiled and came to my side the bed. He kissed my forehead. He went around the bed to his side. He laid down right next to me. I placed my head on his chest and he placed his arms around me.

"There's a camera watching us", I said.

"I know, but don't fret", Loki said. I smiled and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

Hawkeye POV

I was in the hallways with my hand on my forehead. I was remembering the day Scarlett died.

_FLASHBACK_

_SHIELD agents rushed Scarlett into the ER room. She had been shot and stabbed many the looks of what happen she wasn't going to make it. I was right by her side._

_"Everything is going to be alright my love", I lied. She smiled and looked at me with those blue eyes of her._

_"No it's not", Scarlett weakly said._

_"Don't say that", I said. "You will survive and I know it"._

_"Don't lie", Scarlett said breathlessly. "Clint I have something to confess to you."_

_"What is it?", I asked._

_"Do you remember when we had sexual intercourse ?", Scarlett asked breathlessly._

_"It was the best thing we did", I said._

_"Well I got pregnant with a baby girl", Scarlett said. "Clint, she's your daughter."_

_I couldn't believe what she just said. I was a father, to a girl. I had did it with Scarlett like 12 years ago and she tells me this now._

_"What's her name?", I asked worried._

_"She is 12 years old", Scarlett said. "I left her in child services."_

_"Scarlett tell me her name", I cried._

_"Her name is Rain", Scarlett last words were before she died. I stopped and watched as the SHIELD agents take Scarlett away. Director Fury came right next to me._

_"I have a daughter", I though._

_5 minutes later, a SHIELD agent came out of the ER room._

_"I'm sorry to say this but Scarlett Tails didn't make it", the agent said._

_I placed my hand on my eyes and sobbed. Scarlett was dead and I have a daughter. I ran down the hall and didn't look back._

_FLASHBACK ENDS!_

"Clint what's wrong", Natasha asked worried.

"Rain is my daughter", I said.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I don't own anything!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Conversations aren't the best thing!

Rain's POV

_DREAM_

_I was running away through the forest. I was badly injured with bruises and cuts all over me._

_"Come here my love", a male voice said. It was John's voice. I kept running and running._

_"LOKI, LOKI", I cried out. I kept running until I reached a dead end. I heard a sinister laughter behind me. I turn to see John with a bloody knife in his hands._

_"LOKI, LOKI, LOKI HELP ME", I cried out in fear._

_"My love he can't save you", John said with an evil smirk. "I killed him. I got jealous of him with you, so I just stabbed him."_

_"No", I said under my breath. John came closer to me, and closer._

_"We can be together again", John said. "I got rid of him for us."_

_"I don't believe you", I yelled. "Your a liar!"_

_John pushed me against the rock wall and put the knife against my throat._

_"Your going to behave or else", John said._

_I was so scared. Tears rolled down my eyes._

_DREAM ENDS_

"RAIN", I heard my name called in a worried tone. My eyes opened and I was breathing rapidly. I saw Loki, Thor, and the guy with the bow and arrow next to me. I sat up, still breathing rapidly.

"Breath slowly my love", Loki said. "You had a nightmare, everything is alright." Loki placed his arm around me. I placed my head on his chest and sobbed softly. Loki wrapped his arms around me.

"My nightmare was of John hurting me and he had killed you", I said sobbing as I lifted my head up.  
Loki looked at Thor and the other dude. He looked back down at me and stroked my hair.

"That will never happen", Loki said. "I won't let it happen."

I looked up at Loki and smiled. He whipped off my tears with his thumb. I looked at Thor and the other dude.

"Loki do you mine if I have a word with you alone?", Thor asked. I looked at Loki who sighed.

"Alright", Loki said. Loki unwrapped his arm from me and got off the bed. Thor and Loki were at the door when Loki turned around to look at me.

"My love I will be right back", Loki said calmly. Loki looked at the brown haired guy.

"Make sure she's stays alright", Loki said. The brown haired man gave Loki a dirty look but nodded in respect. Thor and Loki left the room.

The brown haired man looked at me and smiled.

"Alright he's gone, you have nothing to be scared of", the brown haired man said. "Now what did he do to you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?", I yelled angrily. "HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO ME. IS IT A CRIME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE?"

"Look I'm asking this because, I don't understand how you come to fall in love with him", The brown haired said.

"I fell in love with him because of who he is when I met him", I said calmly. "He has changed because I healed him from his broken past. But no one seems to believe that."

"No they don't", The brown haired man said.

"I want someone else in this room", I said in a sassy tone. "Because you are getting on my nerves."

"Well just deal with me here", the brown haired man said. I fell back backwards on the bed. I sat back up and tapped on the bed for Wolf to jump on the bed.

Wolf jumped on the bed and placed his head on my lap. I stroked his head softly. Sheila looked at the brown haired man and growled. I looked at him and gave him a dirty look.

"I don't like you", I said. "And they don't like you either." I pointed to my two dogs. The brown haired man smirked.

"A lot of people don't sweetie", he said.

"Don't call me sweetie", I demanded.

The door open and a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes came in. He had a uniform that was blue, red and white.

"Hawkeye, Fury is calling you", the man said. The brown haired man sighed and left the room. I sighed with relief.

"Yes", I said happily. The blonde haired man laughed. Sheila stopped growling and jumped on the bed.

"Sounds like you wanted him to leave", the blonde man said. "I'm Steve Rogers but Captain America is my hero name."

"Well at least your polite", I said. "The other guy didn't even bother telling me his name."

"His name is Clint but he likes the name Hawkeye", Steve said.

"Well I know his name now", I said.

"Yeah you were yelling at him a lot", Steve said.

"Let me guess you saw the cameras", I said.

"Yeah and I got rid of him for you because you looked uncomfortable with him there", Steve said.

"Thank you", I said.

"Your welcome", Steve said. "The man Loki beat the crap out of do you know him."

"Yes I do", I said in a depressed tone. I remembered what John had done to me and the nightmare I had. A tear rolled down my eye.

"Oh did I say something you didn't like?", Steve asked nervously.

"No, it's just", I said holding back the tears. "The man who Loki beat the shit out of is my ex boyfriend. His name is John. He use to beat me and abuse me."

"Ohh now I understand", Steve said. "Well since that makes you uncomfortable talking about it I won't talk about it."

"Thank you", I said.

"Your welcome", Steve said. "Look I'm going to tell you the truth, you seem like a nice lady and I'm not going to talk about Loki because that seems to upset you."

"Thank you", I said. Then a red haired women walked in the room.

"Steve, I think Rain needs to get dress, for us to talk to her and for her to do what she needs to do today", the red head said.

"Alright Natasha", Steve said. "See you later Rain."

"See you later Steve", I said. I watches as Steve and Natasha walked out of the room.

"Well he was nice", Sheila said.

"Better than that Clint guy", Wolf said. "I just wanted to bite him."

"Alright you two", I said. "I have to get ready."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. PLEASE! Now tell me if you want a sequel or not. I don't own anything.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Problem

Loki's POV

I walked next to my brother Thor. When some of the agents pass us they gave me a dirty look. I didn't mind, I deserved it.

"What is it you want to speak of brother?", I asked.

"It's about Sigyn", Thor said. "What do you know about her army?"

"Nothing", I said. "All I know is she has one."

"That all?", Thor asked.

"Brother if I knew about her army, I would tell you everything about it now", I said. "I fear what Sigyn will do and she threaten Rain. I can't let anything happen to her."

"You love this damsel, that much", Thor said. I looked up at him.

"I love her so much, I would sacrifice anything for her", I said . "If I have to go back to Asgard, I want her to be with me. If I have to stay in a cell, I will but I want her with me."

"You would do anything for her?", Thor ask sincerely.

"I would die for her", I said. "She is the most amazing girl I've ever encountered. She doesn't fight, she's gentle like a flower, and she's beautiful."

"Well brother, I will do everything in my power to help you protect your damsel", Thor said. "I do have a maiden I love, but you know that."

"I know", Loki said.

Then I saw my lovely Rain with Wolf and Sheila by her side coming towards me. She had her hair down and she was wearing a light green dress with some black flat shoes.

"Hello my love", I said placing my hands on her waist.

"Hello my Loki", Rain said. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well", I said.

"Can we go and have some fun today?", Rain asked. "Like going on a ride on Sky."

"Who's Sky?", Thor asked suspiciously.

"She's our dragon", I said. "I had mother find one for Rain and me."

"So can we go and ride her?", Rain asked. I looked at Thor who raised his eye brow. He sighed and chuckled softly.

"Fine, you and Loki can go and ride your beast", Thor said. "But I have to join you to, just in case Sigyn shows up."

"That won't be a problem", Rain said.

We all went outside to the top of the flying machining. Thor told the agents to go inside, they did guessing that Fury called them.

"Call your beast", Thor said.

"Please don't call her a beast", Rain begged. "I don't think, she'd like that."

Thor rolled his eyes, but agreed to not call Sky a beast. Rain smiled an looked at me. I nodded slightly.

"SKY, COME HERE GIRL", Rain yelled aloud to call the dragon. Thor laughed.

"Do you think, that dragon can hear you voice from where ever she is?", Thor asked.

Then a loud roar came from the sky. We looked up to see Sky coming to land. She landed on the platform of the flying machine.

"Well it's about time you called me". Sky said. "I started to get worried about you two." Rain and I laughed at Thor who startled a little.

"Sky Loki can understand you now", Rain said placing her hand on Sky's head.

"He can, well that's a surprise", Sky said."Climb on my back, and you'll touch the sky."

I jumped on Sky's back and pulled up Rain. Rain wrapped her arms around my waist. Sky flapped her massive blue wings and we were up in the sky. Rain unwrapped her arms from my waist.

"Sky go lower close to the water", Rain said.

Sky lowered herself close to the water. Rain placed her hands so close to the water that her fingers were gliding on the water. I smiled and placed my hand next's to hers.

Then, something shot the water, that we removed our hands quickly from the water. We turned our heads around and saw two Chitauris and Sigyn on a small brown flowing carriage. The two Chitauri looked at little bit taller and stronger then last time. Sigyn was wearing a golden dress with a golden helmet on her head.

"Sky go up", I commanded the dragon. "Rain wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight"

Rain quickly wrapped her arms around my waist as Sky went higher into the Sky. The shots kept getting fired.

"Sky turned and blow your fire at them", I commanded the dragon.

Sky glided quickly to the other side and blew out her fire aiming at the carriage. The Chitauri moved the carriage to dodged the flame.

"LOKI, I WILL RETREAT IF YOU FORGET THE MORTAL AND LOVE ME", Sigyn yelled.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU SIGYN, YOU WENCH", I yelled.

"SO BE IT, I WILL KILL YOUR MORTAL LOVER", Sigyn yelled angrily.

The Chitauri kept shooting. Sky kept blowing her flame at them. I looked at Rain, who was scared.

"Rain can you control the air to push them to the water?, I asked worried.

Rain looked up at me. Her blue eyes showed fear but she nodded. She took off one of her hands and closed her eyes. She moved her hand down, and as she moved her hand a gust of wind was pushing the carriage down to the water. The carriage fell into the water.

"Sky lets go back to the flying machine", I said. Sky flew quickly to the flying machine. Thor was standing there looking worried. Sky landed and I jumped off of her. I helped Rain off of Sky and she hugged me.

"Loki I'm so scared", her sweet voice said scarily. I looked at Thor.

"What happen?", Thor asked.

"Sigyn attacked us with the Chitauri", I said.

"We killed the Chitauri, how is it possible that they are alive?", Thor asked in shocked.

"She could of used magic to bring them back but she made them stronger", I said.

"I must tell them", Thor said.

"Then tell them", I said. "But I'm not leaving Rain's side. Sigyn threaten to kill her."

"I see what you mean brother", Thor said. "I also agree, that this damsel Rain, would be safe with you around."

I looked at Rain would still was scared.

"Don't fret my love", I said stroking her head. "I'm here to protect you."

"I'm just worried about you", Rain said.

"No,no, I will be alright, you are the one that needs to be protected", I said. "And I will be here until Sigyn is defeated."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I still need to know, if you guys want a sequel or not. I don't own anything!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Convince Her

Hawkeye's POV

I sat at the table with Steve, Bruce and Tony. I was thinking about how to tell Rain, that I'm her father. She hates me, and hearing that I'm her father will upset her more.

"What's wrong Clint?", Steve asked.

"Nothing Cap", I lied.

"Don't lie", Tony said. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"IT'S NOTHING", I yelled.

"Gees calm down Clint, your acting like the Hulk", Tony said.

"The other guy", Bruce mumbled.

"Yeah, just calm down", Steve said.  
"If you tell us the problem, we could help you solve it." I sighed.

"Rain...is my daughter", I confessed. Bruce, Steve and Tony gasped.

"I KNEW IT", Tony yelled smiling. "Bruce you lost the bet, give me my 40 bucks". Bruce took out his black leather wallet and handed Tony 40 dollars.

"You guys betted that I was Rain's father", I said angrily.

"Uh yeah", Tony said. "Rogers didn't wanted to be in the bet, he though it was stupid."

"No, I though it was immature and wrong to bet something that personal", Steve said. "Anyhow, your screwed. Rain hates your guts and this will piss her off more."

"I know, I just need to know how to tell her", I said. "She hates me and this is bothering me a lot."

"Well if you didn't bother her about Loki doing something to her, she wouldn't hate you", Bruce said.

"Bruce has a point", Steve said. "When I was with her, I didn't talk about Loki. I just had some small talk with her. I told her I wasn't going to talk about Loki and she was happy I didn't. To tell you the truth I think Loki has changed."

We all looked at Steve with shock. I never though he would think Loki has changed.

"You of all people would think he hasn't changed", Tony said.

"What changed your mind?", Bruce asked.

"Well the guy Loki beat the shit out of was Rain's ex boyfriend", Steve said.

"Why does Rain's ex boyfriend have to do with this?", Tony asked.

"Well I could tell you if no one interrupts me", Steve said.

"Tony just shut up", I said.

"Back to what I was saying", Steve started. "Rain's ex boyfriend used to beat her. My guess is that the Rain told Loki about the ex and when the ex came, he must of got piss that Rain was with Loki. He might of hit Rain and that cause Loki to attack the ex."

"Why do you think the ex hit Rain?", Bruce asked.

"Because when I helped Rain up, her cheek was red like if someone slapped her", Steve said.

I couldn't believe what Steve was saying. He learned that much about Rain, just by being with her for like 20 minutes. I was so angry at the ex boyfriend. Loki must of been protecting her, maybe he has changed. Wait, what am I saying!

"Where is that guy anyway?", I asked.

"He's in the infirmary", Bruce said.

I stood up and started to walked to the direction of the infirmary, when Steve grabbed my arm.

"Look you already have problems with Rain hating you", Steve said. "Do you really want to bring more problems by killing the ex boyfriend?"

"Cap that's my daughter he hurt", I said angrily. "Of course I don't want more problems."

"Then don't start the problem", Steve said. "Fix the problem with Rain then you can deal with the ex. Does Fury know about Rain being your daughter?"

"I do now", Fury said walking in. Fury sat next to Bruce and looked at me with disappointment in his eye.

"No wonder why you took so many vacation days after Scarlett died", Fury said. "You were looking for her."

"Yes, Scarlett had confess to me that Rain is my daughter", I said. "Now the problem I'm having is how to tell her."

"Well I could tell her", Steve said.

"No then she'll think your saying that not to hate me", I said.

"How about getting Loki to tell her", Tony suggested. "When he tells her he can bring you in and you can just tell her."

"That's not a bad idea", Fury said.

"I'm not going to talk to that bastard", I said.

"Then find another way to tell her because going up to her right now and telling her will piss her off", Steve said.

I sighed and looked at Fury. I walked away and went to find Loki. I was thinking what would Rain think. She would scream and be angry at me. Plus I'm also worried about her having her mothers gifts. If she had them, it won't bother me but I don't want her to use them for evil purposes.

I saw Thor, Loki, Rain and her two dogs walking together. Loki was holding Rain's hand. I went to them.

"Hey Thor", I said. Rain turned her head away from me.

"Hello the one they call Hawkeye", Thor said.

"Hello Loki", I growled.

"You can be mad at me for what I did but I won't take it as a threat", Loki said. "So hello Clint."

"Hello Rain", I said. Rain ignored me and gave me a dirty look.

"What is it you need me for?", Thor asked.

"Actually, I need to talk to Loki", I said. "Privately, if that's alright with you Rain."

Rain looked at her two dogs and smirked at them.

"Wolf stay with Loki while Hawkeye talks to him", Rain commanded the male dog. The dog called Wolf went next to Loki. Crap she did have her mothers gift to talk to animals.

"I don't mean to be rude but can it jus be Loki and I?", I asked. "It's really private."

"I don't trust you", Rain said. "So I you try to hurt Loki, Wolf will hurt you."

Loki turned to Rain and placed his hands on her waist. Rain smiled. Her smile was just like her mother's.

"My love, I'll be alright", Loki said. "Do as Clint begs, please." Rain sighed and nodded.

"Wolf, Sheila come", Rain said. Wolf barked.

"Just do as I said please", Rain said.

Rain, Thor and the two dogs walked away. I looked at Loki and sighed.

"What is it you need to tell me?",Loki asked.

"Look, I'm going to frank about this", I said. "I don't like you and I don't believe you've changed. Your a villain and villains can't change."

"You may think I haven't changed but I have", Loki said. "But if that is what you think, then believe in what you believe in."

"That's the problem", I said. "Rain doesn't like me because I think you did something to her and I keep asking her about that. She gets mad and yells at me. I don't want her to hate me."

"But you have many people who hate you", Loki said. "Why don't you want Rain to hate you?"

"Because...Rain...is my daughter", I confessed. Loki's eye were filled with shock.

"Well that is a problem", Loki said.

"I know can you at least help me with this", I begged. "I hate the fact that she hates me. I haven't been a good father to her."

"I will help you", Loki said.

"You will?", I asked. Loki nodded and I smiled slightly.

"Now how do you want this to go?", Loki asked.

"Well you tell her that you found her father", I started. "When she asks where is he, I will come out and tell her I'm her father."

"That's seems good", Loki said. "And if she's storms off, I will go after her and try to calm her down."

"You'd do that for me?", I asked.

"Yes, no child should hate there father", Loki said. "I learned that from Rain."

"Thank you", I said.

"Now let me go find Rain, so I can tell her", Loki said.

We went looking for Rain. We found her, sitting next to Captain America. She was talking to all of them. Thor and Natasha were there listening. Fury started to stroke Wolf. Bruce stroked the one named Sheila.

"You hide behind here and I tell her", Loki said. "You know when your cue is right?"

I nodded and Loki walked to Rain.

**So this is it! Hawkeye is going to tell Rain! I wonder what's Rain's reaction going to be. Find out next chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I don't own anything!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:It Can't be

Rain's POV

Thor, Wolf, Sheila and I walked to the table that Tony Stark, Steve, the guy with the eye patch, a guy with brown hair and glasses, and Natasha sitting there.

"Hey Rain", Steve said waving to me.

"Hey Steve, hey ", I said.

"Rain call me Tony", Tony said. "Oh Rain, my buddy here is Bruce Banner, he's the guy who turns into this green creature called the Hulk."  
Tony pointed to the guy with glasses and brown hair.

"The other guy", Bruce mumbled.

"Hi Bruce", I said.

"And the girl is Natasha, but some people call her the Black Widow", Steve said pointing to Natasha.

"Hi Rain", Natasha said.

"Hi Natasha", I said

"And I'm director Fury", the black guy with the eye patch said. "Nick Fury."

"Hi Nick Fury", I said. Thor pulled out a chair for me.

"So Rain, how did you sleep?", Tony asked.

"Uhhh...not so well", I said. "Steve knows why."

"Well I'd like you to tell us", Tony said.

"I had a nightmare about ex boyfriend killing Loki and then hurting me", I said.

"Oh that's not well", Natasha said. I looked up at Thor who hand his hand on his chin in a worried way.

"Thor you might want to tell them", I said.

"Tell us what?", Steve said. Thor sighed.

"Sigyn attacked Loki and Rain", Thor said. "They were flying on there dragon, when she attack with the Chitari."

"Wait how are those things back?", Steve said in strong tone. "Wait how do you have a dragon?"

"Sigyn also does trick", Thor said. "She brought them back to life with a spell."

"This is a huge problem we have on our hands", Natasha said.

"Can I just ask one thing?", Bruce asked.

"Yeah what's that", Steve replied.

"How the hell do you have a dragon?", Bruce asked looking at me.

"Oh Loki gave it to me the day he told me, he loves me", I said.

"Awwwwww", Natasha said.

"How did you two met anyhow?", Tony asked.

Wolf walked to Nick Fury and Nick started to stroke him. Sheila went to Bruce and Bruce stroked her.

"This one seems to like me", Bruce said.

"That's Sheila, and the other one is Wolf", I said.

"He looks like a Wolf", Nick said.

"Okay forget about the dogs, now tell us the story", Tony demanded.

"Alright", I said. "I was walking home from my friend's party, when some jackass, pulled me into an alley. He grabbed me by my hair. Then Loki came grabbed him by his hair demanded his to release me. The guy did as Loki demanded, and dropped me. Then he punched Loki in the face and Loki punch him so hard that he fell to the floor. Loki took out his lighting sword and told the guy to leave or else. The guy ran away. Loki helped me up and took me home then the next day we went to the zoo and I offered him to stay with me."

"Wow that's incredible", Natasha said.

"I could of done that", Tony said.

"But you didn't", Steve said.

"But I did", a voice said. I turned around to see my Loki come to me.

"Loki", I happily said getting out of the chair and running to him. I ran into his arms.

"Hello my love", Loki said placing his arms on my waist. I looked at him from head to toe.

"Well he didn't hurt you", I said. Loki chuckled and lead me to my chair.

"My love, I must tell you something important", Loki said.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Well you know how you told me that your father and your mother worked together", Loki said.

"Yes", I said.

"Well I found your father", Loki said.

My heart skipped a beat for a moment. My father is here, and wants to met me. I was so upset at him for no being there for me. He didn't bother to pick me up from to foster home.

"Where is he?", I said unpleasantly.

Then from behind a wall, Hawkeye came out.

"I am your father", Hawkeye confessed.

I stood up and looked at him angrily. How is this possible? This man I hate so much is my father. I already hate him, this is more painful. I jut can't take this in.

I ran away passing my father to go somewhere that's not here.

"RAIN", I heard Loki's voice. But I didn't turn around, I just kept running and running. I went on the top of the air machine.

"SKY", I called out her name. Sky quickly landed in front of me.

"What is it, Rain?", Sky asked worried.

"I'm fine, I jut need to go to the stables for awhile", I replied. I jumped on her back.

"RAIN", I heard Loki's voice again.

"Does Loki know your going?", Sky asked.

"No, but I don't care just take me to the stables", I said.

Sky flapped her massive wings and we were in the air. I had to do some thinking. This is just too much for me to handle in one day.

**REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I don't own anything.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I Knew it

Loki's POV

I saw Rain fly away on Sky. I worried she was mad at me. I went back inside the air machine and to where the Avengers were. I saw Natasha hugging Clint and everyone else just looked worried.

"Rain, flew away on Sky", I said.

"I knew it", Clint said upset. "She's angry at me, and must hate my guts".

I didn't blame Rain for being furious at Clint. He didn't bother to look for her. Rain had to deal with people hurting her and now he wants to be apart of her life.

"Clint I think she needs some alone time", Steve said. "This hard to take in. Am I right Loki?"

"Yes, give Rain time to heal from this", I said. Clint looked up at me with a dirty look.

"This is your fault", Clint said angrily. "If you haven't come into Rain's life, she wouldn't be so upset."

"If I didn't come into Rain's life, she wouldn't know her own father", I said angrily. "She still would of got abused or killed by other males. So I think I've made Rain happier than you ever did."

Everyone one looked surprised at what I said. Thor placed his hand on my shoulder. Clint stood up and angrily walked away.

"I'm going to see if Rain is alright", I said. I walked back up to the top of air machine.

"SKY", I yelled out. The blue dragon landed right in front of me.

"How is she?", I asked.

"She's pretty upset", Sky said. "She's in the stables. I think you should give her sometime to heal from this."

"I know,but I'm as worried as you are", I said. "But I fear Sigyn is near and war will start soon. I just want to keep Rain safe."

"Oh alright", Sky said. I jumped on her back and she jumped into the sky.

I hoped Rain is still there, but something else told me she wasn't.

Rain's POV

I sat in front of Cloud's stall. Tears came down my cheeks like a waterfall.

All of this was happening so fast. My father, is the man who I hate. I can't take this all in.

"Rain what's wrong?", Cloud asked worried. "Did Loki do something wrong?"

"No, he didn't do anything", I said.

"Then why are you crying my dear?", Fawn asked.

"I found out who my father is", I said.

All the horses gasped.

"Really?", Cloud asked.

"Yes, and I hated him before I found out he was my father", I said. "He talked about Loki in a bad way."

"Well I would hate him to", Cloud said.

"Cloud not helping", Fawn said.

Shadow took his head out of the stall and looked at me.

"My dear girl, your so protective of that man", Shadow said. "I understand you love him, but do you think Loki cares about what does your father think of him."

"I never bother to ask him", I said.

"Well then you don't have any reason to hate your father", Grace my blonde mare said. "You should go back to Loki and deal with the fact that the man you 'hate' is your father."

I stood up and went up to Grace's stall. I stroked her head softly.

"I'm going to go back to Loki", I said. "He must be so worried about me."

"Indeed he must", a female voice said. I turn to see a women with black hair and blue eyes. She was taller than me by two inches. She had a gold helmet on with a golden dress. She was holding a golden spear.

I backed away from Grace's stall. This was lady that attacked us. The horses neighed angrily and started to kick the stall.

"Don't try to run my dear, because you won't make it far", the women said pointing behind me. I turned to see two of those aliens that attacked us pointing a weird looking gun at me. I stood there with fear in my eyes.

"Boys chain this mortal", the women said. One of the alien grabbed me by my hair while the other one put chain cuff on my wrists .

"Now I have Loki's prize, and he will down anything to get you back", the women said coming towards me.

"He'll kill you", I said.

"Not while I have you", the women said.

"He will kill when he has his chance", I said.

"But while I have you, he won't dare try", the women said. "So as long as I have you, Loki will sacrifice anything to have you."

"Loki won't let the war happen", I said.

"I've heard enough of this", the women said as she tied a white cloth around my mouth to make a gag. "Now come we have some work to do."

The women walked away and the aliens followed her. One of the aliens was holding a chain that was like a leash to the cuffs and dragged me like I was a dog on a leash.

"RAIN", all the horse kept yelling out while they kicked the stalls doors.

I just hoped for one thing! I hope Loki just saves me from the hell that was going to happen soon.

**REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry I took forever to update but I was busy. I don't own anything.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: No ,it this can't be_

Loki's POV

I landed close to the stables. I just hope Rain wasn't mad at me. Sky and I walked to where the stables were. Sky started to growl loudly.

"Something doesn't feel right", she said worried.

I quickly ran inside the stables. I could hear the horses hooves slam against the stall door. I went inside and Rain wasn't there.

"RAIN", I called out worried. "MY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"She's not here Loki", Cloud said. "Some lady took her."

"What did this 'lady' look like?", I asked worried.

"This lady was tall, black hair, blue eyes, wearing a gold dress, gold helmet and had a gold spear", Shadow said. "She brought two weird aliens. They chained Rain up and gagged her and they just took her."

No, it can't be. My Rain was taken by Sigyn. That wench is going to pay for what she is doing. If she dares touches Rain, I will kill her. My Rain, my lovely flower must be scared. I will

I ran out of the stables. I went to Sky, who look scared. I jumped on her back ad Sky jumped into the air.

"Where's Rain?", Sky asked worried.

"She's been taken", I said.

"Don't tell me that lady took her", Sky said.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but it was that lady", I said. Sky let out a loud roar with anger in it. We landed at the air ship. I got off of Sky and went inside the ship. I quickly ran to the main room, where everyone was.

"Brother what's the rush?", Thor asked.

"Thor, Sigyn took my love", I answered.

Everyone gasped, but Clint gave me a dirty look.

"Are you sure, Sigyn took her?", Clint asked sarcastically. "Or did you take her and are keeping her hostage if a place far away?"

"CLINT", Tony and Steve yelled.

"Oh come on you two", Clint said. "You really don't think, he's changed."

"Well, he shows it", Bruce muttered.

"I don't care if you don't believe I've changed, I would never harm Rain", I said angrily. "I love her."

"Yeah right", Clint said coming up to me. "You should of never came into her life."

"I don't recall you doing any better", I said. "I made Rain's life better, and she's done the same for me. You wouldn't have found her if it weren't for me."

Clint lifted his fist and it made contact my face. I fell to the floor, but Thor helped me up. Wolf bit Clint, but Clint kicked him off. Natasha and Steve held Clint back. I touched my lip and saw some blood coming out.

"You hide your pain by using anger against me", I said. "But the true pain is already shown, so don't think everyone knows it."

Thor looked at everyone and sighed. He turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Loki, why don't you and me go talk about this", Thor suggested."Clint needs to relax about this and get his mind thinking correctly."

"I think that idea would be most helpful", I said. Thor and I began to walk away from everyone.

"Brother, what's going on?", Thor asked.

"Thor, I just can't take it", I said. "I miss my Rain. My flower was taken from me."

"I understand how you must be feeling", Thor said.

"Brother, I can't live without her", I said. "I might go back to my evil ways if she's gone."

"Brother, don't fret", Thor said. "We will find her."

"Brother, if Sigyn hurts Rain", I began to say. "I won't hesitate to kill her."

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry its short! I don't own anything!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Torture

Rain's POV

I sat in a dark cell, with a chain cuffs on my wrist. I feel like a prisoner! Wait, I am one, now!

Ohh why didn't I just stay with Loki? This wouldn't have happen if I wasn't so stupid. I knew, this crazy bitch was after me and yet she caught me.

I heard the cell's gate open, and turned to see the crazy bitch that kidnapped me. I looked away from her.

"So mortal, are you ready?", the women asked.

"To see you die", I answered angrily. The women slapped me across the face.

"You don't answer me like that", the women said.

"I'm not your pet, so I can answer in whatever way I like", I yelled out. The women raised her hand at me again, ready to slap me again, but lowered it down.

"No, I have a better way to deal with you", the women said with a smirk. "I will be right back."

The women left and shut the gate. I placed my head on the wall. I couldn't stop thinking about Loki.

Oh, my Loki! How I miss him so much! He must be so worried about me. If only he were here to save me from this hell. I'm so scared are now, that I'm shaking.

The women came back with a long staff and a knife.

"I can't kill you now", the women said. "I'll have to wait to do that. But for now, I'll just have to deal with torturing you."

I backed up a little but she came closer to me. She grabbed me by my hair and chained my cuffs to the bed. I was laying on my stomach.

I was about to say something when, I felt the staff slam on my back hard. I screamed out in pain. She did it over and over again. I continue screaming in agonizing pain.

"Yes, scream mortal", the women said. "I love to hear it."

The women didn't stop with the beating and I wouldn't stop screaming.

Then she finally stopped, and I was relieved. Then I felt this stabbing pain in my right leg. This bitch just stabbed me. She did it again and again on my legs. She slit my arms sometimes, so I could have cuts.

Loki please save me! Please, get me out of this hell!

Loki's POV

I sat in the room, Rain and I were placed in. Wolf's head was on my lap.

"This is all my fault", I said.

"Don't blame yourself", Sheila said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault", Wolf said.

"But it is", I said again. "If I didn't help Hawkeye to confess to Rain that he's her father, Rain would have never ran away and if I didn't stop her from storming off she wouldn't have gone to the stables."

"Loki, this isn't your fault", Wolf said lifting his head. "To tell you the truth it's Hawkeyes fault."

"Why do you say that?", Sheila asked.

"Well isn't it obvious", Wolf said. "If Hawkeye wouldn't have bother Rain about Loki being evil, Rain would have never hated him. So her not hating him, it's would have been a little easy for Hawkeye to tell Rain, he's her father."

"What do you mean by 'a little easy?", I asked confused.

"Well Rain is really pissed off at her father", Wolf said. "Sheila, the horses and I have asked her, what would happen if her father confronted her. She said she would yell at him for being a jackass and tell him to go to hell. She wouldn't have stormed off like she did."

"Oh, now I see why you blame Hawkeye", Sheila said. "I agree, Rain has already face too much disappointment in her life. Loki your the best thing that's happen to her."

"But, I shall not give him the blame for what happen", I said. "I'm as much to blame as he is."

Then, Thor and Tony Stark walked in.

"Have you found Rain?", I asked.

"No, because Sigyn has hidden herself well", Thor said.

I stood up and walked up to them.

"Thor, this is torturing me", I said. "I can't live like this."

"I know, I would have felt the same way if it was Jane", Thor said.

"The same thing with Pepper", Tony said. "I almost lost her this year."

"I need to be with her", I said. "She must be scared to death. My flower shouldn't be left alone."

"Brother, we will find her", Thor said.

"Thor, if Rain dies, I want you to kill me", I said. "So I can be with her."

Thor was about to say something when Steve came rushing in.

"Guys we have a problem", Steve said breathless."

"What is it Cap?", Tony asked annoyed.

"Sigyn, has just started the war", Steve said.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I don't own anything!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: War

Loki's POV

Thor, Tony, Steve and I went to the main room. Clint, Natasha, Nick Fury and Bruce were there waiting for us.

"Tony, go and fix your armor", Nick said. "The rest of you get suited up. Loki, we were able to make an armor for your dragon. It's up on the deck, just place it on ."

Everyone quickly went to there places. Thor had his hammer already so, we both went on the deck. Sky was waiting for me.

"Loki", Sky said my name worried. I knew what she was going to ask.

"I know, Sky, I know", I said. "I'm as much worried as you are."

I saw the silver armor Nick said. I grabbed the head part of the armor. Sky bowed her head and placed the armor on her head. Thor started helping me out by putting the wing part of the armor. After 20 minutes, Sky had her armor on and was ready for battle.

I climbed on her back and looked at Thor.

"Brother, you need a weapon to fight", Thor said.

"Sky, is my weapon", I said. Thor sighed.

"Wait, here", Thor commanded softly.

Thor left and went inside. I looked out, and saw the buildings of New York City. I saw a small black hole in the center of the sky. It must of been the portal, for the army.

"Loki", Sky called my name.

"Yes", I answered.

"We are going against those creatures again?", Sky asked worried. "The ones that attacked us with that lady."

"Sadly, yes, we are", I said.

Sky was about to say something, when Thor, Tony in his Iron Man suit, Captain America, Hawkeye, Bruce, and Black Widow came on the deck.

"Wow, this is one amazing dragon", Captain America complemented.

Thor and Bruce walked to me, with the lighting sword and the bow and element arrows. Bruce handed the bow and arrows to me and I place them on my back.

"How did you get these?", I asked.

"Some of the agents went to Rain's home and found them", Thor said handing me the sword."They brought them back here."

"Thanks brother", I said.

"Now here's the plan", Captain America said. "Stark, Loki, you two fly around the city, if Sigyn brought back thoses monsters, she must of brought back the snake- fish monster too, so destroy them. Thor light them up like last time. Bruce, Clint, Natasha, we are going into the plane and landing. We'll fight from there."

"What if I spot Rain?", I asked.

"Then, save her", Captain America said. "If Sigyn plans, to through her off a building, make sure your dragon can catches her or if Tony is in the area, so he can catch her. I don't care how you do it but get Rain out of there."

"Enough talk, Loki lets go", Tony said. We both took off into the air and flew for New York. This was going to be a war.

"Sky, if you see any of those creatures, you use your fire at all times", I said.

"Alright", Sky said.

We got to New York and this didn't look to good. The Chitauris have already started attacking the mortals. They started with the war. The mortals ran in fear of them. They flew around in there carriages and started attacking Tony, Sky and me. Sky started to breathing out her fire at them. I took my bow and started shooting some of the elemental arrows. I never missed a shot. Each one died because the powers the arrows had kills them with the element it's made out of.

I saw Thor on top of a building, twirling his hammer, calling the lighting to shock the Chitauris as they came out of the portal.

Suddenly, a purple laser ball almost hit Sky and I . I turned around to see that it was a group of Chitauris on a carriage shooting at us. I casted a smoke screen spell on the carriage, so they couldn't see where they were going. They crashed into a building and fell to their death.

I saw Captain America, Hawkeye, and Natasha on the ground ,fighting the Chitauris.

"Sky, breath out a fire ball at the Chitauris on the ground", I said.

Sky blow out a huge fire ball at the Chitauris that were on the ground. They lit up like a star and burned to ashes. That would give Captain America, Hawkeye and Natasha time to reload.

"GOOD ONE LOKI", Natasha shouted as she kept shooting the Chitauris with a gun.

I saw Banner as the beast they call the Hulk, fighting the Chitauris that were on there flying monster creature. He had to just give them one punch and they would be flying to the ground. He was smashing the Chitauris all around.

We were in front of a Chitauris carriage with some Chitauris in it. Sky bit down on the carriage and swung her head letting go of the carriage. The carriage went flying out of control towards a build, where it blew up.

Sky suddenly turned around and dove down to a building. When I saw the building, there stood Sigyn holding a chain that my Rain was cuffed. Rain was standing there, with fear in her eyes and not able to speak because of a clothes tied around her mouth. She had bruises, cut marks and stabbed wounds that were still bleeding all over her. Sky landed on the building, this wasn't going to end well.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry I took so long to update, I had to do a summer project for school. I don't own anything!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: You Don't have to

Loki's POV

I jumped off of Sky's back and placed the bow on my back. I took the lighting sword and began walking towards Sigyn. Sky followed but growled at Sigyn.

"Call off your beast", Sigyn said pointing at Sky with her dagger. "Or else your mortal gets it."

"Sky, enough", I said looking at her.  
Sky stopped growling but kept showing her sharp teeth, as a warning sign. I looked back at Sigyn and Rain.

My Rain had fear in her eyes and looked weak. Sigyn is going to pay for what she has done.

"Sigyn, please let Rain go", I begged.

"Loki, oh Loki", Sigyn said. "I'm not going to let this mortal go. But, I might under some terms."

"What terms do you have, you wench?", I asked angrily.

"Watch your tone", Sigyn said pulling Rain chains, bringing her up to her and placing the dagger on her throat.

"Alright, just don't harm her", I said.

"Alright", Sigyn said taking the dagger off of Rain's throat. "First, you admit you love me and give me a kiss. Second you watch all these mortal coward with me."

"Is that it?", I asked.

"Yes, then I shall release your mortal", Sigyn said annoyed.

I walked up to her, and looked into her blue eyes.

"I love you", I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her.

I pressed my lips upon hers. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see Rain looking at me. Sigyn kissed me back, but I didn't enjoy it.

"That was great", Sigyn said after we separated.

"Alright, now let her go", I demanded.

"Your still into the mortal", Sigyn said annoyed. "Why is she so special? I love you. What makes her different from me?"

"She's gentle and kind, unlike you", I said.

Sigyn grabbed Rain's chain and dragged Rain toward the edge of the building. She push Rain to the edge of the building almost causing her to fall off. Sky began to growl again and walk to Sigyn.

"Sky, stop", I said. "Go fly around the building".

Sky snorted an jumped off the building. I looked back at Sigyn, who looks like she going to push Rain off the building.

"Sigyn, you don't have to do this", I said.

Tears began to roll down my eyes as I looked at Rain's eyes . She was so scared, that it hurt me.

"But Loki, I must or we will never be together", Sigyn said.

Sigyn pushed Rain off the building and let the chain go. Rain tried to scream but the gag was in the way.

"NOOOO", I yelled.

I ran and tried to jump off the building but Sigyn hit me with her staff. I fell to the floor. I crawled to the edge of the building and saw Rain in Tony's arm. Her eyes were closed. I smiled and got up. Sigyn saw Tony had Rain and jumped into a carriage.

"SKY", I called the dragon.

Sky landed on the building. She looked worried and looked at me.

"Where's Rain?", Sky asked worried.

"Sigyn through her off the building, but dot worry Tony caught her", I said.

I jumped on Sky's back and Sky flew.

"Sky go and landed where Captain America", I said.

Sky flew down and landed where I told her. Everyone but the Hulk was there. Tony still had Rain in his arms. He had taken the gag and the chain cuffs off. I got off of Sky and ran to my Rain.

"How is she?", I asked Tony.

"Bad, she needs to be brought back to SHIELD headquarters, so they can heal her wounds", Tony said.

"Loki...", Rain's breathless voice said.

"I'm here, my love", I said grabbed her hand.

"Loki, ...my love", She said placing her hand on the back of my neck.

"I'm here, I'm here", I said. I picked her up from Tony's arms.

"We can't keep her here", Captain America said.

"He's right", Tony said.

"But we have a problem", Natasha said.

"What's the problem?", Tony asked.

"Who is going to take Rain out of this war?", Natasha said.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Getting out of the war

Loki's POV

"I will take her on Sky", I said. "It's not that difficult."

"No, Sigyn knows you will do that", Captain America said. "You and that dragon must stay here and fight these monsters."

"Sky can take care of herself", I said. "Just look at her."

I pointed to the blue dragon, who was breathing out flames at the Chitauri coming at us.

"I can take her", Hawkeye said. "I just need the jet or the dragon and I'll take her."

"No, we need you here as well", Captain America said. "Those monster can destroy the jet like last time."

"I won't allow you to take her", I said. "I have every right to take her."

"Loki, Sigyn will attack you if you try", Thor said. "I shall take her, Sigyn will try to attack but like Loki said the dragon is able to protect herself."

"No, Thor, we need you here", Captain America said.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO", Tony yelled.

"We have to do something, I'm not going to watch Rain die in my arms", I said, looking at Rain.

"I got it", Natasha said. "Captain America can take Rain on Sky. He can protect Rain by using the dragon and his shield."

"That doesn't sound that bad", Tony said.

"But let me remind all of you something", Captain America said. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE A DRAGON!"

"It's kinda like riding a horse", I said. "Just hang on tight."

"Fine, give me Rain", Captain America said putting his shield on his back.

I called Sky and she came to helped Captain America on to Sky's back. I gave Captain America, Rain and he held her close to his chest.

"Keep her safe", I begged.

"Don't worry I will", Captain America said.

"And I will as well", Sky said.

I smiled and stroked Rain one last time. Sky jumped into the air ad flew. I watched as the flew away and then went back to fighting.

Captain America's POV

This was nothing like riding a horse, this was harder. I had Rain, in my arms, she had her eyes closed and was breathing softly. None of the Chitauri have gotten to us. They must be afraid of Sky, attack them.

"Don't worry Rain", I whispered to her. "Your going to get better."

I looked down and saw the Chitauri getting ready to fire at us, but Tony shot them with his iron hand. Sky let out a blazing fire ball towards the ground. I watched as they all burned to death.

"Nice one Sky", I shouted.

Sky let out a cheerfully roar. I could see Tony behind me. He caught up to us.

"I'm helping you out, those bastards aren't getting close", Tony said.

"Good, how far are you going to keep up with us?", I asked.

"Until, this dragon gets you out of the city", Tony said pointing to two building up ahead. "So just pass those two buildings and you will be good to go."

I nodded and looked forward. Sky was breathing out fire at the Chitauri in front of us. I looked down at Rain, she still had her eyes close.

"Loki...", her weak voice said.

"No, it's me Steve", I said.

"Loki...Loki, I need you", her weak voice called out.

"He's coming, don't worry", I lied.

Rain said nothing more, but instead breathed softly. Sigyn beat her up pretty bad. She had stab wounds on her legs and one on her right arm. She had some bruise, like if she was beating with a bat all over her but her face. Looking at her reminds me of how I used to get beat up by bigger guys.

We were close to the buildings. I looked at Tony, who was still shooting at the Chitauri.

"Alright, you can get to SHIELD from here", Tony said.

"Thanks Tony", I shouted to him.

Tony waved and flew away, back to the fight. Sky flapped her wings to go higher into the sky. I turned my head and saw smoke around New York. The place I grew up in, and then to wake up 70 years later, to it being terrorized again.

I saw we were getting close to SHIELD Headquarters. Sky landed softly herself on the deck. I slid off the dragon's armored back. I ran down stairs.

"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE", I shouted for someone to get Rain.

Suddenly, a bunch of SHIELD agents came with a gurney. I softly laid Rain down.

"You better take good care of her", I commanded. "Keep her alive!"

The agents rushed away, with Rain laid down. I felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned to see Nick Fury, standing behind me.

"She'll be fine", Nick said. "Go back and tell Loki that."

I nodded and quickly ran up on the deck. I jumped on Sky's back and flew away.

"Rain's going to alright", I said to Sky. "She's safe."

I heard the dragon, let out a soft purr, she was happy. I knew if I told the team, they'd call me crazy, but I did it for Rain. I knew Rain can understand animals, so I figure the dragon talks to her from time to time and must be worried about her. I care for her, like a friend should.

We got back in New York, back to the war! This war was going to end soon.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry, I haven't updated! I don't own anything!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: It's over

Loki's POV

I stabbed one of the Chitauri and shocked him with the lighting. He fell to his death, but that didn't stop the war. More and more of the Chitauri came. This had to end, and end quickly.

"Where is the portal?", Hawkeye asked as he fire an arrow.

Then Tony landed in front of us and shot small rockets at them.

"The portal is above my building Stark tower", Tony said. "But there is no way to close it."

"There has to be a way but how?", Natasha asked shooting her gun.

"Sigyn made them come back with a spell", I said. "I don't know how to reverse the spell but if I can kill Sigyn the spell will be broken and the Chitauri will die and the portal will close."

"Why do you think that?", Tony asked while he fire all laser balls at the Chitauri.

"Because I kill a man who cast a spell like kind of like this one", I said. "When he died, the spell died with him."

"We can try that, but if that doesn't work, then what?", Tony asked.

"Then we might lose this Earth", Hawkeye said.

"I'm willing to take that risk", Tony said.

Suddenly we heard a loud roar coming from the sky. I looked up to see Sky with Captain America, landing in front of us.

"How's Rain?", I asked worried.

"She's safe", Captain America said climbing off Sky's back. "SHIELD agents are working on saving her."

"That's good, but we still have to figure out about how this war is going to end", Hawkeye said.

"I'll kill Sigyn, and the spell will die", I said. "That wench must die."

"Fine", Hawkeye said. "This war needs to end."

I climbed on Sky's back, after I climbed her back she flapped her wings and we we're gone.

"Sky, did you happen to see Sigyn?"I asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to fight most of the Chitauri to get to her", Sky said. "She's on top of some building with a word called Stark."

I know remember where that was, it's where I started the war 4 years ago. I can't believe I terrorize this Earth, like this.

"Sky take me to that building", I commanded her.

Sky flapped her wings, which made her fly faster. She started to breath out fire balls at the Chitauri that came to us. I fire some elemental arrows at them.

One of the Chitauri jumped on Sky's tail but Sky swung her tail and flung the Chitauri towards a building. Another Chitauri jumped on Sky's back, right behind me. He punch me but I grabbed his arm and drove an arrow through him. He fell down to the ground.

We were close to Stark's building, but we had some problems. Many of those Chitauri were surrounding the building. Sky let out a large fire blaze that burned the Chitauri. I smiled as I heard them screaming in pain. Sky circled Stark's building, as she let out a blazing flame. I saw Sigyn on the roof, looking up at me, with a smirk.

"Sky, I shall jump on the building", I said. "As soon as I land on the building, I want you to fly away and help the others. You'll know when to get me."

Sky nodded and got closer to the building. When she got to the roof and that's where I jumped off her back. I land hard on the roof and roll on the gravel.

"That must of hurt", I heard Sigyn said.

I stood up and pulled out my sword. Sigyn had a smirk across her face.

"Sigyn, end this war", I commanded. "Or face your death."

"I will never stop this war", Sigyn said. "I did this for us."

"I didn't want this", I said. "This is why I left you, your obsession with my heart is too much. I don't love you any more."

Sigyn looked angry and raised her staff. She swung it at me but I used my sword to stop it. I swung the sword at her but she dodged it. I drove the sword toward her heart but she used her staff to block it.

"You will die, God of Mischief", Sigyn said angrily.

She raised the staff and tried hit me with it but I swiftly dodged it. I swung my sword at Sigyn but the staff blocked it. The sword and staff were locked together.

"End this Sigyn", I demanded.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my hip, the broken the lock. I fell hard to the floor, dropping my sword. I touched my hip, feeling a dagger in it. I pulled it out of my hip and held onto it. I looked up at Sigyn, who smiled upon me.

"There is nothing you can do to make this war ended", Sigyn said lifting her staff to hit me with it.

I quickly stood up and jamb the dagger into Sigyn's heart. I heard Sigyn gasped in pain. Her eyes open wide and she fell to the floor.

Then I heard loud screams of pain, that came from the Chitauri. I watched as the army of Chitauri fall and die. I looked at Sigyn, who was dying.

"We...could of...ruled...together", Sigyn said with her weak voice.

"No, we couldn't", I said.

"Because of...that...mortal", Sigyn said.

"That mortal changed me", I said. "I now know what I've done was wrong."

"Loki...I love you", Sigyn said before she closed her eyes and died.

"But, I don't love you", I said sighing.

I looked out form the building, looking at all the dead Chitauri bodies. This war was over, now I can go back home to Rain.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm sorry I haven't updated, it's because I had to deal with my school. This story will have a sequel but I have to think about what it will be about, if you have any ideas, tell me by reviewing. I don't own anything!**


End file.
